


Drabble Archive 2.0

by Brainboxy (Pixichan)



Series: Drabble Archive [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, or mostlyfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 29,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixichan/pseuds/Brainboxy
Summary: I wrote a lot of drabbles, here's the second round of them! (These are all 'mini' drabbles, meaning they were supposed to be shorter than the 1.0 drabbles)





	1. (BangHim) Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> organized by couples. All chapters will have the prompt i was given and when i posted it.
> 
> sometimes i forget exactly how many of these i wrote jfc

Prompt: BangHim in where Yongguk tries to cook Himchan a romantic dinner for their anniversary but ends up it turns out to be uneatable. So they end up ordering food as Yongguk continues to apologize for ruining the night.  
 **Posted On:**  September 25th 2015  
  


 

\--

 

Yongguk spent a long time staring at the food he had made, trying to convince himself it wouldn’t be as bad as it looked. It was supposed to be something sweet for their anniversary– Himchan was always cooking for him so Yongguk thought it would be nice if he took over cooking duty for the night. He had gotten home early to try make something, but it seemed his efforts were useless.

He could already tell the food he made was a cesspool of bacteria in some parts where he hadn’t cooked the meat all the way through and completely burnt in others.

The door to their apartment opened and Yongguk could already hear Himchan’s humming. He didn’t know what to do so he just waited for the other to come in so he could see if Himchan was up for trying his… creation. When Himchan came in, he gave a small gasp at the mess the kitchen was. “Uh, happy anniversary?” Yongguk said awkwardly. “I tried, but I’m not sure it’s edible.”

Himchan came up then, wrapping his arms around Yongguk and pecking his cheek. “Happy anniversary.” He said before he went to inspect what Yongguk had made. After a second he jumped. “I swear it just moved.” He said.

“I’m really sorry, babe.” Yongguk answered. “It was supposed to be romantic, but…” He trailed off.

“I don’t think I can cook anything when the kitchen is this messy.” Himchan replied. “We’ll just have to have takeout tonight.”

“But it’s our anniversary!” Yongguk whined. “I wanted do something romantic for you. I’m so sorry. Really. I guess I kind of ruined our night.” He sighed.

“Babe,” Himchan rolled his eyes. “What’s important on our anniversary is that we get to spend time together. Honestly, I’d rather sit on the couch with you watching Netflix and eating takeout then go through all the effort of something romantic just because we feel obligated to put on a show. Take out then Netflix and chill sounds perfect for me.”

Yongguk smiled, and relaxed into the kiss Himchan gave him.

 


	2. (BangHim) Cuddly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim; where Yongguk and Himchan are cuddling and being gross while all 6 of them watching a movie in the dorm that the other members complain and end up leaving the dorm.  
> Posted On: September 26th 2015

“Could you two stop?” It was Daehyun, surprisingly that broke first. It was probably jealousy due to the fact that his own boyfriend would not cuddle with him because it was ‘too hot’ but regardless his loud voice rang over the movie the six were watching.

Himchan and Yongguk were cuddled up on the arm chair together while Daehyun and Jongup were on the couch and Youngjae and Zelo were on the floor. The oldest two had gotten increasingly touchy-feely and kissy as the movie had gone on, and at the point of Daehyun’s comment they probably hadn’t stopped kissing for about three minutes.

And they still weren’t stopping.

“Don’t they need to breathe?” Jongup asked.

“It doesn’t seem like it.” Youngjae replied, before chucking some of the popcorn at them. “Guys! Stop kissing already! This is so gross!”

“There are children here!” Daehyun shouted, motioning to Zelo, who was covering his eyes childishly, and Jongup.

The response they got was a quiet but clearly very into it groan from Yongguk, causing gags from the other four. “This is too gross. They’re like my second parents, I don’t wanna see them kissing.” Junhong whined. “I’m leaving.”

“I’m with you on that.” Jongup agreed.

“I’ll take you guys for ice cream.” Youngjae said. “Anything to get away from this.”

“Fuck it, I’ll pay, let’s go.” Daehyun agreed and the four quickly headed out right as more soft groans started filling the air.


	3. (BangHim) Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday prompt BangHim family where their 4 teenage boys try to put their money together to buy Yongguk a birthday present.  
> Posted On: October 27th 2015

It had been weeks of saving up to be able to get their dad a birthday present. Originally it had been Youngjae’s idea. About two months before, with his brothers gathered in his room, he whispered his secret plan. “Dad’s been having a really hard time lately with work and all. We should all save up and put our money together to get him something nice for his birthday.” He suggested.

“Which Dad?” Jongup asked.

“Only one of our dads has a job.” Youngjae answered. “If I’m saying he’s stressed because of work, clearly I mean one and not the other.” There was a pause. “Still, who’s with me? If we all pitch in we can probably get a good amount of money.”

“Well, we both have part time jobs.” Daehyun, the oldest of the bunch at 17 years old, said. “So we can get money. But how about the kids?” He nodded to Jongup and Zelo. “They’re 14 and 15, and you know they can’t get a job until 16.”

“We could busk again.” Jongup said. “Last year when we’d go dance in the tourist areas we’d get maybe $50 a day.”

“I can also go ask the old couple down the street if they need help again.” Zelo suggested. “Last year they paid me to shovel their driveway, remember?”

“Perfect!” Youngjae cheered. Maybe he should have waited for his oldest brother’s permission like the younger two did, but the 16 year old just assumed he would be on board. “So we’ll do it then.”

“Jae, we’ve got to be good about hiding this. Bbang-Dad might be a little unobservant but Chan-dad will know something is up.”

“We could just tell him.” Zelo suggested. “He loves this sort of thing, he might even offer to give us some money too.” Sure enough when they told Himchan, he promised he’d match whatever money they made so they could buy their father something nice.

The four worked hard for two months, scraping together enough money to buy something nice right around Yongguk’s birthday. It was then that Himchan whispered to Daehyun that their father had been complaining his laptop was too old and slow. The four went together to buy a new one, although in the end it was really decided by Youngjae and Zelo’s judgment, since Daehyun and Jongup didn’t know much about computers. 

Since Himchan had made good on his promise to match whatever money they had made, they had enough extra money to get a cheaper second thing. So while Junhong and Youngjae picked out the perfect computer, Daehyun and Jongup ran off to find the best headphones in the store.

Their father’s birthday came about and the six boys waited on with nervousness. Yongguk’s smile at seeing what his boys had gotten him, though, made all of the extra work worth it.


	4. (BangHim) Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yongguk and Himchan spending their first Christmas together.  
> Posted On: December 25th 2015

Himchan sat watching the snow fall outside from the couch as Christmas music played in their dimly lit apartment. The Christmas lights were the only source of light in the room and it was already dark out.

Yongguk came over then, two mugs in his hand of hot chocolate mixed with coffee. He passed one to Himchan before settling on the couch next to him. Himchan leaned his head on Yongguk’s shoulder briefly as acknowledgement, but the two stayed silent for a couple minutes longer.

“Do you wanna do presents tonight or tomorrow morning?” Himchan asked.

“I typically do them Christmas Eve.” Yongguk answered. It was their first Christmas together as a couple, and Himchan was staying over at Yongguk’s apartment for a couple days as they celebrated their time off.

“Me too.” Himchan agreed. “Plus I got you something really great, so I don’t wanna wait to see how you’ll react.” He smiled happily and Yongguk dove to steal a quick kiss. Their lips moved together in warm harmony, and they broke apart to reach for the gifts they had prepared for each other.

Yongguk insisted that Himchan should open his first, so they sat there as Himchan unwrapped the several boxes. The first couple were pretty clothes, things Himchan had modeled in photo shoots and expressed his desire to own later to his boyfriend. There was also a giftcard to Starbucks, to which Himchan cooed, “You know me so well”, and some other small things here and there. 

Himchan hugged Yongguk at the end of all the gifts before insisting that Yongguk open his. He had gotten new headphones and access to a fancy recording studio, one that he had told Himchan it would tkae years to get access to. “How did you get time there?” Yongguk asked. “They’re booked through next year!”

“Yeah, but I’m friends with the owner.” Himchan said proudly. “I just asked for the favor.” They kissed happily before settling back into a cuddling embrace. “Oh, I have one last one.” He said suddenly, before passing Yongguk as small box from his pocket.

Inside was a key. “What is this?” Yongguk asked.

“A key to my apartment.” Himchan answered, gulping when Yongguk to meet his eyes. Then they were kissing, warm and sweet, and the snow outside continued on.


	5. (BangHim) Awkward Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim #4. Yongguk trying to flirt with Himchan but it turns out to be awkward cause it's Yongguk. Himchan is confused at first but then finds it really cute.  
> Posted On: December 29th 2015

Himchan tried not to be suspicious when he saw the other members shoving a red-faced Yongguk towards him. They had all been drinking together just as some intraband bonding time, but a couple minutes ago the others had dragged Yongguk away while Jongup tried to distract Himchan from following.

“H-Hey.” Yongguk flashed his gummy smile. and leaned up against the kitchen counter next to him.

“Hey.” Himchan took another sip of his beer, wondering what all the fuss was about.

“Um, you’re looking really good lately.” Yongguk said. “Not to say you weren’t good looking before just now… um… fuck this is already not working. Hold on, let me try again.” Out of amusement and confusion, Himchan just waited as Yongguk seemed to look something up on his phone. “Um, I used to be able to recite the English alphabet but now I keep getting stuck on ‘u’.”

“The next letter is ‘v’.” Himchan replied. Yongguk sighed.

“You know, you should let me into your room, I could turn your software into hardware.” Yongguk tried next.

“We share a room.”

“Ok, um, are you a polynomial? Because I’d love to lie tangent to those curves.” When met with a confused face Yongguk put down his phone and called out. “Youngjae, these aren’t working!”

“What isn’t working?” Himchan asked.

“I’m flirting with you. Or, I’m trying to flirt with you.” Yongguk answered sheepishly. “Look, you’re really cute and I really like you and I’m not good at this.”

“Hm,” Himchan answered. “No, you’re doing a pretty good job now, keep going.” He gave a bunny-toothed smile, his cheeks a little pink as he realized what Yongguk had meant before.

“So, um, there are 20 letters in the English alphabet, right?” Yongguk asked.

“26.” Himchan answered, playing along even if he already knew where this pick up line went.

“Right, I forgot ‘u r a qt’.” Yongguk said, a small amount of confidence picking up in his voice.

“Still missing one.” Himchan laughed.

“I’ll give you the D later.” Yongguk answered.

Himchan bit his lip and thought for a second. “Your flirting has been successful, let’s go.” He smiled as he grabbed Yongguk’s hand and dragged him towards their bedroom. He tried not to blush too hard when the other members cheered, especially since he knew they were also about to pair off and do the same thing.


	6. (BangHim) Miscommunication is Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim “Okay so when we were little I accidentally mentioned that I had a crush on you but I always thought you didn’t hear me because you just looked at me weird and never commented but now we’re in high school and omg you just introduced me as your boyfriend/girlfriend/datemate wtf we never discussed this!!!”  
> Posted On: February 14th 2016

“This is stupid.” Sixth grade Yongguk had whined, flopping down on the schoolyard grass next to his best friend Himchan. They had been trying to find dates for their middle school dance and were failing miserably. “Why do I need a date for the dance? No one has a crush on me anyway.”

“That’s not true!” Himchan defended quickly. “There’s definitely gotta be someone that has a crush on you!”

“Like who?” Yongguk had asked.

“Like me!” Himchan had declared, only to immediately cover his mouth. He looked over to Yongguk, who almost seemed as if he had not heard him. Instead he was picking at the grass. “I mean if neither of us can find a date, we can just go together. It’ll be fun like that.”

“Sure.” Yongguk agreed. “That could be fun.”

–

Junior year of high school had hit and Himchan’s crush on his best friend was still there. They did almost everything together, from classes to extracurriculars, to really anything else. And they were close too, often hugging or putting their arms around each other, having sleepovers or going out to the movies just as the two of them.

When Himchan had come out as gay, Yongguk seemed entirely unsurprised, just replying that he was bisexual and then moving on with the conversation. They had agreed to go to a GSA meeting though, to find a place in the world where they could be open about it.

At the meeting they were going around the room introducing themselves, and when Yongguk’s turn came up, he introduced them both. “Hi, I’m Yongguk. I use he/him. This is my boyfriend Himchan, he uses he or they.”

Himchan’s eyes had bulged but he hadn’t commented until they had left the meeting. “Why did you say I was your boyfriend?” He whispered.

“Should I say date mate instead?” Yongguk replied.

“No– well, actually, either’s fine, but! When did we start dating?”

“You confessed to me in like 6th grade. We went to the dance together, remember?” Yongguk answered.

“You didn’t say anything!” Himchan accused. “I thought you didn’t hear me.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to date me?” Yongguk looked a little shocked.

“That’s not even close to what I’m saying!” Himchan answered. “Of course I want to date you, I just didn’t know we were already dating!”

Yongguk thinned his lips. “Well, now you do?” After a second of staring, they both broke out laughing, this being exactly what they should have expected given their propensity for misunderstandings. “So, do you wanna go on a date on Friday?” Yongguk asked.

“Sure.” Himchan laughed. 


	7. (BangHim ft. YoungLo) Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim request "before they got together one of them being oblivious as hell to the other’s very obvious attempts at wooing and being in a perpetual state of confusion and unknown infatuation" Himchan being the woo-er.  
> Posted On: March 16th 2016

Kim Himchan and Yoo Youngjae had a large number of woes when it came to their love lives. Really, when it got down to it though, could you blame them? 

“I just don’t get it.” Youngjae whined as he laid on the bed in Himchan’s room. “I literally kissed Junhong on the lips this time and told him I like him. Why did he tell Jongup that he wished I liked him back?”

“I don’t know.” Himchan whined back. “I literally went on a date with Yongguk last night. Like, you remember, last week I said to him ‘hey let’s go on a date next Friday’ and we went and…? Today he was whining to Junhong that he wished it was a date?”

“Well, did you do something that could be construed as platonic?” Youngjae asked. “When you went on the lunch date last time, we thought he didn’t get it because it seemed like something friends would do, remember?”

“We went out to one of those really romantic restaurants with like fancy lights, slow songs playing, wine, flowers, and candles. The waiter literally referred to me as Yongguk’s boyfriend at some point. And then we went to the movies and I used that trick to get his arm around me? Still nothing. We slept in the same bed last night. He doesn’t get that it was a date.” Himchan whined.

“How could he misunderstand that?” Youngjae whined back.

“This is so dumb.” Himchan whined. “We keep going on dates but somehow he’s still oblivious to the fact that I like him!”

–

“Hey, Junhong?” Yongguk whispered as he approached, looking back to his room where he had overheard Youngjae and Himchan’s conversation. “I think Himchan might maybe like me back.”

“What? That’s so great!” Junhong whispered back. “Why?”

“I just overheard he and Youngjae talking. I’m pretty sure he said he likes me. Oh and I think that Youngjae said he liked you. So, maybe there’s a chance they like us?”

“Maybe.” Zelo answered. “I don’t want to be too hopeful.”


	8. (BangJae) Bromance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bangjae! I dont have any idea but i need bangjae bromance  
> osted On: October 17th 2015

With midterms over and a month or so before finals, Yongguk and Youngjae decided they needed a break from their daily schedule. They went out an got a pizza before driving our of the city, leaving the bright lights behind them as they took road after curving road through dark trees to get to the overlook over the city.

They sat on the hood of Yongguk’s car, their legs criss-crossed as they ate their pizza and stared at the city lights. They chatted about girls in their classes and how they liked their professors, and the calm conversation lasted until they finished their pizza and ended up laying on their backs, staring at the stars. The air between them was silent but warm, and their shoulders brushed as they shifted closer to each other. Youngjae’s eyes flickered to rest on Yongguk for just a second before he went back to looking at the stars. Yongguk glanced at him a moment later before turning his eyes back up as well. “That W thing is Cassiopeia, right?” Yongguk asked, pointing upwards.

“No, that’s Gemini, its more of two lines than a W.” Youngjae answered. “The stars are so beautiful tonight, bro.”

“You know what’s more beautiful, bro?” Yongguk replied.

“What?” Youngjae asked.

“You, bro.” Yongguk told him, staring longingly at Youngjae’s turned face.

Youngjae turned to look at him, their faces only centimeters apart as they stared into each other’s eyes. “Bro.” Youngjae whispered softly in amazement. They stared at each other a long time before either spoke again.

“No homo.” Yongguk said after the back of their hands brushed against each other.

“Yeah, no homo.” Youngjae agreed. They turned back to the stars, quiet as the back of their hands now rested against each other. “Hey, I’m kind of cold. Do you have a jacket?”

“Nah, bro.” Yongguk answered. “Here, come here and we’ll share body heat.” He said, lifting his arm for Youngjae to slide under.

“Dude?” Youngjae said in shock and disgust, wrinkling his nose up.

“No homo.” Yongguk said quickly. Youngjae relaxed instantly, and quickly slid over to rest with Yongguk’s arm around him. “I’ll always be here to warm you up, bro.”

It took a moment for Youngjae to respond. “You know, I wish I was your socks, bro.” He said.

“Why?” Yongguk responded.

“Because then I could be with you every step of the way, bro.” Youngjae said, looking over to Yongguk, who was looking back at him. Their faces were only an inch apart.

“Bro.” Yongguk murmured back, sounding astounded.

“No homo.” Youngjae whispered as their faces got closer and closer together.

“Full bi.” Yongguk whispered back.


	9. (BangUp) Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Person A and person B get caught under the mistletoe when nobody is looking" with bangup please?  
> Posted On: December 26th 2015

The mistletoe in B.A.P’s dorm was an object of hilarity, forcing many members to kiss, however willing they were. Some, specifically Daehyun, were known to wait under it and kiss anyone that came in their path. Most of the others just went about their lives normally, laughing at whoever had to kiss and how intensely they kissed each other. However Yongguk and Jongup both actively avoided it, to the point that neither had kissed anyone else under it in several years.

It was late at night on Christmas Eve when Jongup got up for a glass of water. The mistletoe was over the kitchen door, but it was so late he doubted he needed to be worried about being caught by one of the others.

Just as Jongup was going into the kitchen, though, Yongguk was coming out. The two stared at each other in shock and confusion before looking around to see if anyone else was there. “I think they’re all asleep.” Jongup mumbled. “We could even just not kiss if we wanted.”

“If we wanted.” Yongguk agreed. They stared at each other for a long second and then both stepped forward simultaneously and their lips came crashing together.

Lips moved together quickly and with passion, unlike the pecks they had had to give the others in the past. Jongup’s hands clung to Yongguk’s waist, bringing him closer and Yongguk had pushed him gently into the frame of the dorm before he tangled his hands in Jongup’s hair.

They didn’t pull apart until they were light headed from the lack of oxygen, staring at each other in silence.

“We must never tell anyone about this.” Yongguk said suddenly.

“Agreed.” Jongup nodded. The two went their separate ways, their shy smiles of delight hidden in the dark.


	10. (BangLo) Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "The only way for your scars to disappear is when your soulmate kisses them goodbye." i jst rlllyyyyyyy like banglo lol (and i don't really care if it's angsty either all is good!!! ^^)  
> Posted On: April 07th 2016

When Junhong was 15, he got hit by a car. His injuries weren’t major, he managed to avoid hitting his head, and so he was rather happy that it wasn’t as bad as it could be. However, it did leave him covered in scars, some subtle and some prominent against his skin. Some were paler than him, carving white lines over his skin, others were reds and pinks leading a network across his body. With his shirt off, people could see the epicenter of the crash, and how the injuries blossomed out over his limbs to the very tips of his extremities. Junhong always considered himself lucky that there were only three scars on his face. Two were not from the crash, but rather from falling down the stairs as a young child: one underneath the left side of his lip and the other embedded in his eyebrow. The crash only left one scar: a soft but long line along his jaw, up the edge of his face, and into his hair.

It was well-known that the only way to test for a soulmate was for them to kiss a scar and watch it disappear, as soulmates had the power to make the horrors of the past disappear. Junhong always assumed when he met his soulmate, they would be exasperated but the amount of work waiting for them.

While in university, he spent a lot of time cuddling with his friends. They were all comfortable with each other and it was nice sometimes to be close to people like that. Amongst those friends was Bang Yongguk, who Junhong developed a crush on pretty much immediately after they met. It seemed his feelings were reciprocated as well, and so the two found themselves cuddling more and more.

One day, while they were all at a small party together, watching movies, Yongguk leaned over and pressed his lips very gently into Junhong’s hair. Junhong looked up at him, and Yongguk gasped. “Your scar is gone.” He noted. His voice was soft, but the others in the room heard and the movie was paused as everyone tried their hand at checking for the scar. When none was found, Junhong offered a very prominent scar on his wrist to test it.

Under a soft peck from Yongguk’s lips, the large, red scar healed to normal skin. While his friends cheered, Junhong couldn’t help a sheepish apology. “I’m sorry, there are a lot of them you’ll need to get rid of.”

Yongguk’s smile are reassuring. “Why would I object to an excuse for kissing every part of you.” He murmured back. With a press of his lips, the scar under Junhong’s lip was gone as well.


	11. (HimUp) Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: JUBD - HimUp at a play. Himchan is performing and Jongup is watching he keeps distracting Himchan but Jongup doesn't know it (he is distracting him because Jongup is just so cute and keeps staring at Himchan with his adorable smile)  
> Posted On: February 13th 2016

Himchan needed to focus if he was going to remember his lines. He was a senior in high school, currently acting in one of the school plays. He had done plenty in the drama department before, but that day he seemed to be struggling a lot for one simple reason: his boyfriend, Jongup, was in the front row.

Now, it wasn’t like performing in front of Jongup made him nervous. Himchan was confident that he was an amazing actor and so long as he could focus he would do great. 

The problem was, he couldn’t focus. Anytime he was meant to look off stage, Jongup and his adorable smile would catch his eye and Himchan would struggle to look away. It didn’t help that Jongup had been beaming off the same sweet expression since the beginning of the show, and so whenever Himchan had a chance it was what he was looking at.

Finally all his scenes before intermission were done, and the student director, Youngjae, briefly berated him backstage for losing focus and nearly not delivering one of his lines.

Once he was free to go for the intermission break, Himchan rushed out to find his boyfriend among the crows. “You’re doing really well.” Jongup said.

“You need to sit in the back.” Himchan answered, frustrated at the way Jongup laughed. “I’m serious, I can’t stop looking at you and your stupidly cute face and Youngjae will probably kill me if I miss one of my cues again.”

“But if I sit in the back I can’t see your pretty face as well.” Jongup teased.

“Then wear a bag over your head.” Himchan joked. Unfortunately, Jongup decided that would be the more amusing option…


	12. (DaeJae) Youngjae is The Cutest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oh my gosh please write the daejae thing  
> Posted On: August 30th 2015

Youngjae knew Daehyun had a crush on him. Hell, he had known for the past two years, and even if he hadn’t figured it out being the genius that he was, Himchan had helpfully pulled him aside about six months ago to tell him and make sure he wouldn’t tease Daehyun for it. Of course, Youngjae had developed his own crush on Daehyun as well, so there was no way in hell he didn’t plan on teasing Daehyun about it, but subtly. There would come a day when Daehyun was ready to confess, and as painful as it was, Youngjae would wait for it.

Until then, all he could do was amuse himself. “Daehyun, I’m cute, right?” He said indignantly, turning to his red faced best friend while in an argument with Zelo over who was cuter. “Tell Zelo I’m cuter than him.”

“Um…” Was Daehyun’s intelligent reply.

“I’m the cutest, right?” Youngjae said in an aegyo voice, bringing his hands up in balls on either side of his face and puffing out his cheeks when he finished speaking.

“Y-Yeah…” Daehyun gulped.

Youngjae cheered in victory, but watched the way his stunned friend seemed to deflate quickly.

They watched movies that night and he ‘fell asleep’ on Daehyun’s shoulder. He could hear how the older’s heart pounded once they were touching. “Is he asleep?” Himchan had asked halfway through the movie, probably motioning to Youngjae.

“Yeah.” Daehyun mumbled, as if despite the loud sounds from the movie, his voice would be enough to wake Youngjae up. His fingers brushed the fringe out of Youngjae’s eyes and Youngjae decided to see if he could get Daehyun to stutter. He let out a soft whine and snuggled into Daehyun’s shoulder more, containing his laugh when Daehyun told the others: “H-How is he this c-cute?”

“You’ve got it bad, that’s how.” Zelo had answered. “Shut up, I wanna hear the movie.”

Like any other bad fanfiction, instead of waking him up, Daehyun carried Youngjae to bed that night. To be fair, Youngjae looked so fucking adorable when he was asleep, and Daehyun didn’t want to ruin it by having to deal with grumpy, just-woken-up Youngjae. He had placed Youngjae down and attempted to leave, only to find Youngjae’s arms were tight around his neck, preventing him from going. “Stay.” Youngjae had whined softly, figuring he might as well push his luck.

Daehyun must have really had it bad, because he just crawled into bed with Youngjae and laid there, even when Youngjae dropped his arms and rolled to his other side.

So of course, when Youngjae woke up the next morning before Daehyun, he decided more provoking was necessary, and maneuvered their arms around each other and their faces maybe a centimeter apart, and then pretended to go back to sleep.

Daehyun woke up more than an hour later, marked by a small gasp at his proximity to Youngjae. Youngjae scrunched his eyes and opened them at the noise, but made no move to get away from their constructed proximity. In fact, he tilted his head, and leaned forward just a bit. He gave Daehyun a couple seconds to object, but when he didn’t, Youngjae did what felt right.

He leaned the half centimeter that was left and gave Daehyun the softest peck possible on his nose.


	13. (DaeJae) Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: since you, you know said it... will we get a daejae making out underwater drabble sometime? 

Daehyun rode out to the middle of the bay and cut his engine. There was a small island nearby and if he waited long enough, he would see them.

His town, a small fishing village far off and rather disconnected from the rest of the world, was one of the few where the mermaids were known of and accepted. Most of the sailors and fishermen just ignored them, or would trade them goods for knowledge of the best fishing spots.

Daehyun was a bit different. His fixation was not on the species though, just on one singular merman.

Youngjae popped up soon enough, the same smirk on his face just as always and his yellow tail balancing beneath him. “Back again?” Youngjae teased. “Why don’t you come in the water this time?”

“Because I think if I let you drag me under you’ll never let me back up again.” Daehyun remarked. He was almost positive the other was a breed of mermaid called a siren, intent to drown him after tricking him with his beauty.

“Come on, trust me.” Youngjae replied. “The water is nice.”

Daehyun could only sigh, pulling his shirt of before he jumped in. He knew what would happen next, knew how with his head under water he would find Youngjae’s hands on his shoulders keeping him there. However, then there were Youngjae’s lips pressing against his, moving in a slow rhythm like the waves above them.

The mermaid’s tongue slipped between is lips, and he felt oxygen filling his burning lungs. It was hard to keep together under the water, but Daehyun’s arms kept tight around Youngjae’s waist as the cool water surrounded them.

When they pulled apart, Daehyun opened his eyes nervously, wondering why he felt as though he could breathe. Looking down he understood, a grey tail with the slightest tint of pink where his legs had been.

“Well, you were right that I wouldn’t ever let you back up again.” Youngjae said coyly.

Daehyun only pulled him forward to kiss him again.


	14. (DaeJae) Angsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: but what if one time jae is so hurt and angry he starts crying and when dae tries to comfort him he pushes him away imagine how thatll feel for dae ;;;;;  
> Posted On: July 27th 2015
> 
> Prompt 2: hours later jae goes out of his room and hugs dae and then they both cry bc im dead inside already so more pain shouldnt matter right... ... . .. . ha aha hahhahahahahhah.. .  
> Posted On: July 27th 2015

"Wait fuck.“ Any anger Daehyun had melted off him within a second, and that was really saying something because a second ago he was ready to tear Youngjae’s head off. They got into little spats often enough, but those were resolved with ten minutes normally. This, this was something awful. "Jae, please don’t cry.” He said softly, reaching out.

Youngjae pushed his hand away, tears still bubbling in his eyes in a way that broke Daehyun’s heart. “Don’t touch me.” He spat, only to break down. His eyes quickly turned red as the tears poured out and in every other fight they had had this had been the point where they both caved.

“I’m sorry.” Daehyun begged softly, stepping forward to pull Youngjae into his arms.

“Don’t touch me!” Youngjae shrieked, his voice cracking as he shoved Daehyun away. “Leave me alone.” He added with spite before he went storming off to his room.

Daehyun sat there, staring at the door for a long time in shock. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Daehyun couldn’t remember the last time he had cried, and there he was, bawling his eyes out as he sat in front of Youngjae’s door, waiting for him to come back.

Fuck, did it hurt.

 

\--

 

Youngjae wasn’t expecting to see Daehyun waiting outside his room. It had been nearly eight hours since he had locked himself in there, grateful for the snacks and private bathroom in his room that made it so he didn’t have to leave earlier. But sure enough, there was Daehyun, sitting on the floor against the wall opposite his door, pouting as he waited for Youngjae to leave his room.

He all but stopped in his tracks when he saw how red Daehyun’s eyes were, and how quickly those tears built up the moment he saw Youngjae. “Jae.” He begged softly, and within a second Youngjae was basically collapsing on him, on his knees with his arms thrown over Daehyun’s shoulders and his head buried in Daehyun’s neck as his own tears built up. “I’m sorry.” Daehyun sobbed. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I’m sorrry, Jae, I didn’t mean it and I’m just so so–”

“Shut up.”  Youngjae answered in a sob. Daehyun nodded into Youngjae’s shoulder, holding him tightly as they both sat there and sobbed.


	15. (DaeJae) Two Years Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae for the otp forced separation prompt please!  
> Posted On: October 11th 2015

The past two years has been the hardest of Youngjae’s life. He liked to pass it off before Daehyun went away, saying he’d be ‘fine without that idiot’ but within a week of Daehyun being gone Youngjae was already losing it. Their friends Jongup and Junhong had stayed with him intermittently because they were worried, as much as Youngjae had assured he was fine.

No one really believed him.

Youngjae liked to pretend he didn’t care much, but everyone could see through it. Deep down, he loved his best friend. Of course, he hadn’t exactly told Daehyun that, but still he did.

So he was the one to pick Daehyun up at the airport, waiting nervously among the crowds of people holding signs for whoever they were picking up. Youngjae wondered if he should have made one himself, but figured Daehyun would recognize him just fine.

When he first saw that familiar mop of brown hair, his heart skipped a beat. “Daehyun!” He shouted without even thinking. 

Daehyun jumped, eyes searching until they met Youngjae’s and the two went running at each other.

Now, for the life of him, Youngjae could not figure out what happened next. All he knows is he went running to Daehyun and Daehyun went running to him and within a minute Daehyun had let go of his suitcase. Their arms were around each other and before either could really think about what they were doing, they were kissing.

It lasted longer than either was expecting. Each kept waiting for the other to pull away, to slap each other and ruin what was the best minute or so of their life. Instead, when they, pulled away, they just hugged tighter, burying their faces in each other’s shoulders. “I missed you.” Daehyun admitted first. He was always good about that, about talking about his feelings. Youngjae never was, but still for Daehyun he dared those words 'I miss you too’ to leave his lips.

“I love you.” Youngjae froze. That wasn’t what he wanted to say. No, he had just wanted to tell Daehyun he missed him too, he didn’t mean to confess!

Daehyun’s bubbling laughter filled his ears and he could feel Daehyun’s chest shake against his. “I thought Jongup was joking when he said you were going to crack the moment you saw me.” He teased softly. Youngjae sniffled a little. “Sh, come on, you’ve gotta know by now; I love you too.”


	16. (DaeJae) Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst
> 
> Prompt: daejae explosion thingy   
> Posted On: October 26th 2015

"Youngjae, we have to go!“ Daehyun insisted, fretting as Youngjae continued to type away at the computer. "The bombs you set are going to explode any minute now.”

“One more second!” Youngjae answered. “I’ve got it!” He cracked the firewall on the computer, quickly copying all the files onto his flash drive before he took Daehyun’s hand and the two went running. Their panting breaths filled the halls as they worked their way through the building, just barely out of the exit when the loud beeping sounded off. “Fuck! Get down!” Youngjae shouted.

Daehyun dove for the floor and within a second was engulfed in a warm embrace. He could feel Youngjae’s face press against his back, his entire body shielded by the other. A second later the explosion went off and Daehyun whimpered at the loud noise. The air around them was so hot Daehyun felt like he was boiling alive, but he knew none of the fire would touch him because of Youngjae’s body shielding him. He could feel the way Youngjae stiffened, trying to fight off the scream of pain that eventually poured out from his lips. Daehyun’s breaths came out harsh, praying this wouldn’t be the last time he saw Youngjae.

When the explosion faded everything sounded so far away, so distant compared to the loud ringing in his ears. Youngjae lay like deadweight on top of him, and Daehyun thought he was dead.

–

Daehyun sat in the mock-hospital room they had set up for a week straight without moving. The doctor that worked for them had kept Youngjae asleep for all that time so that he would not disturb the burns on his back. Youngjae laid on his stomach on the bed, face turned so he could breath. His back was full of bubbling burns that had blistered over or bled. For a while they hadn’t been sure he would survive.

But the days passed and Youngjae stabilized. Soon enough he was brought to consciousness again, so hopped up on painkillers he wouldn’t feel a thing. “Dae.” He sounded relieved at Daehyun, the only thing he could see in the room since he had come to kneel next to the bed a fill Youngjae’s line of sight. “You’re okay, right?” It was the first question Youngjae thought to ask. It brought tears to Daehyun’s eyes, which Youngjae would have wiped away if he could have moved his arms.

“I’m fine.” Daehyun choked out. “But, you nearly died.”

“So long as your not hurt, it was worth it.” Youngjae promised. “I would have never forgiven myself if you got hurt.”

“I don’t care.” Daehyun cried. “Don’t you ever do something that dumb again, Jae. I can’t take it. I really can’t. They said you might die, I can’t live without you.”

“I won’t.” Youngjae promised. “I won’t leave you ever.”


	17. (DaeJae) You Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae, no. 3 (you came back), w the prompt: daejae had a major fight and they've been fighting alot over small things and dae walked out of their apartment in a fit of anger, leaving jae alone at home.  
> Posted On: November 11th 2015

The door slammed with a resounding thud and Youngjae had to take a couple seconds to process what had happened. He and his boyfriend Daehyun had been fighting a lot lately, as if they still had unresolved tension from the week before. The week before, the hell that was – it was their first real fight and it was a big one. Youngjae had ended up on his best friend Zelo’s couch at three in the morning crying his eyes out, while Junhong insisted he could shove a fork into Daehyun’s eye if Youngjae wanted.

They supposedly made up the next day and moved on but, well, since then it was like the smallest thing could start a fight between them. After a week, still, anything could get them mad at each other. Any word between them was enough to start the fighting.

“You know what? I’m done. This is over. I’m not coming back.” Youngjae remembered Daehyun had said this right before leaving his apartment. Did that mean they were over? Should he pack up the few things Daehyun had left for when he stayed the night? He was crying, then. All of a sudden, it was like the anger had melted off him and in place there were tears. He didn’t want to lose Daehyun, he couldn’t bear it.

With his knees suddenly weak and his body shaking, Youngjae could only convince himself to do one thing – collapse on the couch, curl under the couch blanket, and sob relentlessly until he felt well enough to beg Zelo to bring him ice cream.

He must have cried himself to sleep – emotional exhaustion tended to make him do that – because he woke up to the sound of his door opening. He shot up to meet eyes with the intruder, only to meet eyes with Daehyun instead. His eyes were red and there were flowers in his hands. “I– You really should have, um, locked that door when I left.” He mumbled. “What if someone came in and hurt you?”

“You came back!” Was Youngjae’s only response. He near stumbled off the couch and into Daehyun’s arms, letting Daehyun sweep him off his feet and spin him around.

“Of course I did.” Daehyun cooed. “I made it two feet out of your apartment before I started sobbing. How could I really leave when I love you that much?”

“Why didn’t you come back sooner then?” Youngjae asked softly. He didn’t want it to sound like a criticism; he didn’t want another fight.

“You know me, ‘Jae.” Daehyun answered. “I was a coward. How was I supposed to face you after that? To say it’s over and leave and crawl back to you only a second after? I took a walk, tried to convince myself I was right but– but I was wrong. I can’t lose you. Please tell me I haven’t already.”

“I’m still yours.” Youngjae promised.

“And I’m still yours.” Daehyun promised back.


	18. (DaeJae) One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST
> 
> Prompt: Daejae, no. 11! One shot au??????  
> Posted On: November 12th 2015

“‘Jae, you should head out soon.” Yongguk’s deep, rumbling voice filled the room. “You’re meeting the dealer in fifteen, and we need good results.” With that their leader left them be, and Daehyun’s eyes met Youngjae’s with worry.

“Are you sure you want to do it on your own?” Daehyun asked nervously. “I could come with you.”

“It’s just a normal drug run.” Youngjae answered. “We’ve been working with this dealer for two years, Dae’. Nothing bad is going to happen if I go by myself. I know protocol.”

“This isn’t about protocol.” Daehyun insisted, shifting closer on their bed to put a hand on Youngjae’s knee. “What if things go bad? What if you get hurt? I’m just saying, let me be there to protect you.”

“You don’t need to protect me. I can take care of myself.” Youngjae huffed. 

“I’m not saying–”

“You’re saying I can’t handle it on my own.” Youngjae insisted, wrongly. “You’re saying if there was a fight or something I wouldn’t stand a chance. I’m tough too, Daehyun. I can handle it. I don’t need you to protect me.” He was up then, and out of the room. He was out the door of their hideout before Daehyun could even manage another word.

–

He had been gone two weeks before they got the video. Two weeks of Daehyun barely being at the hideout, every second was spent out searching for Youngjae. Yongguk kept saying something had probably gotten a little sketchy and Youngjae was just following protocol, but Daehyun didn’t believe it. Something felt wrong.

When Yongguk called him back he knew what it meant. They had found Youngjae one way or another and Daehyun just prayed it meant he was really back. That it really had just been protocol.

Instead he found a video that ripped his heart out. “Hyung,” He said softly when the video ended. “Let me be clear. If they kill him, I’m dying too. I’ll take a hundred shots to the chest if it means putting a bullet in one of their brains. I promise you that, but if he doesn’t make it, neither do I.” No one was shocked by Daehyun’s grave statement, as much as they didn’t want to hear it.

“We’ll get him back.” Yongguk promised.

Yongguk broke that promise.

Daehyun did not break his.


	19. (DaeJae) Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Can I kiss you?” DaeJae  
> Posted On: November 15th 2015

Daehyun is five the first time he kisses someone. He’s five and a girl in his class in Busan is cute and so he runs up during recess and grabs her by the cheeks. He places a loud, smacking kiss on her forehead and she screams something about cooties and shoves him to the ground. That’s how he ends up in the principal’s office, pouting while he waits for his mother. His arms were scraped up and tears stained his face, and while the secretaries cooed over him, it did nothing for his hurt heart.

Kindergartners only stayed until after recess so he went home with his mother, who didn’t seem to know how to respond. Looking back, Daehyun understood that it was because she thought it was adorable and wanted to console him, but she knew she couldn’t because he needed to learn why what he had done was wrong before he got older and a kiss on the forehead turned into something more.

Still, he cries the whole way home and rubs at his chubby cheeks to get the unwanted tears away. “Why did she push me?”

“Because you have to ask first.” His mom tells him. “People don’t like it when you touch them without asking first. Even if it’s just a kiss or a hug.”

They move to Seoul three years later. Daehyun tries not to cry, not when his brothers are there to tease him. The kids in his new school are nice, but they talk weird, like they’re from television.

He gets to nine years old before he wants to kiss someone again. His name is Yoo Youngjae. They’re assigned seats are next to each other.  "You’re pretty.“ Those are the first words Daehyun says to him, to anyone in his new school. Youngjae’s face turns red. He shoves Daehyun out of his chair.

Daehyun doesn’t talk to him for a week. Eventually, Youngjae apologizes. They become friends, but it’s weird sometimes. Sometimes being when Daehyun will turn to Youngjae in a soft, amazed voice, "you’re so pretty” or “you’re so smart” or “you’re so funny”. Youngjae always looks away when he does. Daehyun wants to give him a kiss on the cheek, like his mom does when he’s nervous, to show Youngjae that it’s alright.

It’s recess, they’re standing by the swings talking. Daehyun tells Youngjae he’s cute, and watches as Youngjae looks away with red cheeks. “Can I kiss you?” Daehyun’s words bubble out of his mouth before he can think about them. He’s always been like that.

Youngjae stares at him like he’s crazy and runs away.

He doesn’t say anything until the next day at recess. Daehyun is sitting by the swings again, pouting. Then, Youngjae is there. “You can.” He says out of the blue.

“What?” Daehyun asks.

“You can kiss me.” Youngjae says again.  He closes his eyes tight and waits. His hands are balled up into fists and he looks like he thinks it will hurt. Daehyun gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

Youngjae runs again.

But the next day he gives Daehyun a kiss on the cheek back.


	20. (DaeJae) Things You Shouldn't Do At A Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: please write the hospital fic thing with Daejae!! :D  
> Posted On: December 03rd 2015
> 
> no.... you guys... you're just making things worse....

“Jae, are you okay?” Youngjae was not expecting Daehyun to get to the hospital so quickly. Youngjae had texted him about 5 minutes before saying he had fallen down the stairs and was in the hospital, and Daehyun had just responded by asking what room.

“I’m fine.” Youngjae answered. He had a concussion so they wanted to stay in the hospital for a couple days, but beside the pounding pain in his head and the sprained ankle, he was fine. It was then that he noticed that Daehyun’s arm was in a cast and he had scratches on his face. “What happened to you?” He asked with immediate concern.

Daehyun crawled into bed next to him, snuggling into Youngjae’s side carefully. “Don’t freak out, okay? I was abut to text you but I had to wait until they finished putting the cast on.” There was a charged, nervous pause. “Really, I’m fine. It’s no big deal. I just got hit by a car while–”

“You got hit by a car?” Youngjae shouted.

“While it was pulling out of a parking spot.” Daehyun finished. “It’s not that bad. I just hit my head and broke my arm.”

“Where is this asshole that hit you? I’m swear–”

“Jae, they already apologized and they’re paying my bills. Shhh.” Daehyun tried to calm his boyfriend, but the noisy shouting seemed to attract a nurse from outside. She came in to find Daehyun snuggled into Youngjae’s side.

“Mr. Jung, your room is downstairs.” She said with confusion. “You shouldn’t be wandering around in you condition. Come along, let’s go back to your room.” 

Daehyun whined, but was forced to leave anyway.

–

“Youngjae!” Daehyun called excitedly, only to be shushed.

“If the nurses hear they might make me go back upstairs.” Youngjae answered. “I had to pull some Bond-style shit to get down here.” He added as he crawled into Daehyun’s hospital bed and wrapped his arm around Daehyun’s middle. The both turned on their sides, careful not to squish Daehyun’s cast between them as they rested their foreheads together.

An hour later, a nurse came in only to sigh and shout out the door. “Found him!” She turned back to the couple, pulling Youngjae into a wheelchair to bring him back upstairs. “Now come along, Mr. Yoo. You really should not be walking around in your condition."

–

After about six or seven times of finding one of their patients had snuck into the other’s room, the group of nurses and doctors assigned to the two decided to place them in the same room in hopes that it would keep them put.

“Alright.” The main nurse said with a sigh. “Please stop getting up now. Mr. Jung, you have internal bleeding and Mr. Yoo, you have a concussion. Neither of you should be moving about at the moment. Please stay in your beds.”

“Yes ma’am.” Both boys cheered happily. However, the moment she left, Daehyun was calling out Youngjae’s name in a whine. Youngjae rushed over to his bed and climbed in, the two cuddling up to each other and nagging over each other’s carelessness.


	21. (DaeJae) Hershey's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pepero/Valentines Day - Jae is asking Daehyun to pass him the bag of Hershey Kisses, Daehyun casually kisses him without really thinking about it. Youngjae screams. Daehyun spots the bag next to him. He confesses.  
> Posted On: December 17th 2015

In Daehyun’s daydreams, Youngjae was his loving, lovely boyfriend. They cuddled all the time, kissed often, and Youngjae was so affectionate that there wasn’t a second in which Daehyun didn’t feel loved.

In reality, they were best friends, but Youngjae always had an edge of teasing in his tone. Anything Daehyun did he would get made fun of for. Now it wasn’t like he minded, most of Daehyun’s friendships were based off insult-based humor and he took his fair share of drags at Youngjae as well, but that stark difference between what their relationship was and what he wanted it to be often lead him off in to fairy tale land when he needed to be in real life.

It was Valentine’s Day, and they were both snacking on the couch while doing their own thing on their laptops. That was often how it was between them. Youngjae’s preferred snack had been peppero sticks, while Daehyun had gone with Hershey’s Kisses. They snacked quietly, with Youngjae playing Undertale and Daehyun just going through Twitter.

“Hey, Dae.” Youngjae called out, not really looking up from his screen. “Pass me a kiss.” His head nodded toward the bag by Daehyun’s side.

Sadly, this happened at a moment when Daehyun had checked out and entered daydream land. So, without much thought, he turned his head and pressed his lips firmly against Youngjae’s. Youngjae backed away with a surprised yelp. “Ha ha, very funny.”  He grumbled. “Give me a piece of candy.”

Daehyun’s face shifted to a bright red as he realized what he had just done. Keeping his face down-turned, he just handed Youngjae a handful of the little wrapped candies.

They met silence yet again, but Daehyun felt himself unable to move passed what had just happened. “Jae?” He called. Youngjae only hummed to show he was listening. “Um, I… well, maybe, probably, you already know now, but… I really like you. I really, really, really like you a lot a lot. Maybe you won’t want to talk to me after this, but it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I’m okay with just being friends, I just wanna know if we could, maybe, I don’t know, be something more?”

“Do you want a peppero?” Youngjae asked in return.

“What?” Daehyun asked.

“A peppero.” Youngjae motioned to the box.

“Sure.” Daehyun answered in confusion and dismay. A simple ‘no’ would have been enough! Completely ignoring him was just rude. When Daehyun turned however, he found the peppero stick was sticking out of Youngjae’s mouth, and a small smile was quirked around the treat.

Hesitantly, Daehyun leaned forward and bit the end of the stick, both biting off chunks until they reached the center and their lips met in another short peck.

It wasn’t until maybe five minutes of silence later that Youngjae leaned on him, just a bit, and mumbled with red cheeks, “I really really really like you a lot a lot too.”


	22. (DaeJae) Drunk Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae, #5. Dae comes crashing into jae's dorm and started shouting his confession out loud at midnight, and jae trying to shush him before he wakes everyone else up. (College au?!!)  
> Posted On: December 18th 2015

Youngjae was lucky he hadn’t been sleeping when Daehyun decided to show up loud and unannounced at the door to his dorm. “Youngjae!! Youngjae I gotta talk to you!” Daehyun’s desperate voice came as he pounded on the door at a quarter to one in the morning. “It’s important!” A desperate plea like sob came from outside.

Daehyun had been his best friend since freshman year. Now juniors, the loud jokester was still one of his favorite people, even though they did not speak much because school was so busy.

Before he could answer the door, the pounding stopped. “Youngjae, I love you.” Daehyun shouted. “Youngjae, open the door!” He pounded on it once. “I love you so much!! We need to be together!!! Youngjae!” He whined. Carefully, Youngjae opened the door, not surprised when Daehyun basically fell on top of him because he had been using the door to support his weight.

“Are you drunk?” Youngjae already knew the answer.

“Youngjae.” Daehyun answered, quiet and pleased. A delighted smile covered his reddened face. “Listen,” a hiccup, “I really,” a snort, “really like you.” Another hiccup, “So,” Daehyun tried to stand and nearly fell over. Youngjae caught him. “So, we should,” a hiccup, “we should date.” He mumbled.

“You’re drunk.” Youngjae answered.

“No, no, no, no, I’m not.” Daehyun mumbled. “I’m fine. I didn’t drink anything. Not a single thing.” He slurred. “I wanna be your boyfriend.” He added with a whine.

“I think you should lay down, I’m going to get you some water.” Youngjae said.

He tried to push Daehyun down onto the bed but Daehyun whined and fought against him. “No, no, I don’t wanna. Say you’ll be my boyfriend first.”

“Just lay down.” Youngjae whined.

“Not without you.” Daehyun whined back, although a second later his back hit the bed and he was passed out.

With a sigh, Youngjae pulled out his phone and called Junhong. “Hey, you’re roommate is drunk and passed out on my bed. Can you do something about this?” He sighed.

“What happened?” Zelo asked.

“Nothing bad, I guess, he just showed up and started shouting he loved me, then fell asleep.”

“Aw, man.” Zelo sighed. “He’s been planning his confession for a month now. He’s gonna be so bummed when he realizes he did it drunk.”

“His what?” Youngjae asked, a little too loud with his face quickly turning a budding shade of pink. “You’re telling me this is for real?”

“Bye! Just let him sleep in your bed, there’s no moving him now!” Junhong hung up without answering him.

Looking back at Daehyun’s sleeping form, Youngjae couldn’t help but smile just the littlest bit. However embarrassed Daehyun would be in the morning, maybe this would come out as something good.


	23. (DaeJae) Baby Jongup's First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I love to see DaeJae first holiday/Christmas with baby Jongup ^^  
> Posted On: December 24th 2015

"Santa’s coming tonight!” Youngjae cheered in the cute voice they always used to speak to their son, a ten month old they had adopted in June. The little boy giggled happily at his father’s silly expressions and reached for him. 

“Did we tell Jonguppie about Santa yet?” Daehyun asked, coming out from the kitchen where he had been doing the dishes.

“No, I don’t think so. He’s not even one, I’m not sure how much of what we say he understands.” Youngjae answered. His husband came to crouch next to him, nudging Youngjae gently before he looked back at the little boy. “We might as well. We’ll just tell him again next year.”

Daehyun nodded in agreement. “Well Uppie, let’s go to bed then. We’ll tell you all about Santa as your bedtime story.”

Youngjae had already cleaned the little boy up and got him in his pajamas, so the two just got their son into his crib and gathered around it like they did every night. “So, far far away lives a jolly old man.” Daehyun began. “With a big white beard and red mittens on his hands.”

“Every Christmas he brings joy to the land. Toys for the good little girls and boys, all unique and grand. If you’re good all year you get a present that’s perfect, not a single hole. But if you’re bad or naughty, you’ll just end up with coal.” Youngjae continued.

“His little elves makes the toys and he inspects each one. His only goal is to make sure each Christmas is all fun. Then he gathers them in his sleigh and takes to the skies. With his reindeer pulling it, he’s able to fly!” Daehyun said.

“And so he visits the house of every child and down the chimney he slides. Under every Christmas tree he leaves his pretty presents to be met with delighted cries. And we love Santa so dearly that we bake cookies for him yearly, which he gobbles down with great delight. So his belly grows bigger and his heart grows too, and then he’s off before morning’s first light.” Youngjae said.

“But if we don’t close our eyes, Santa can’t come visit! So now we must say goodnight.” Daehyun finished. “Goodnight Uppie!”

“Goodnight~” Youngjae cooed.


	24. (DaeJae-ish) Santa Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Youngjae is actually irl santa claus and he is caught delivering Daehyun coal.  
> Posted On: December 25th 2015

Most people didn’t question why Youngjae suddenly disappeared during Christmas time. It seemed pretty clear to everyone that he just went home and spent time with his family, or at least that’s what he always told people when he left.

So the dorm was quiet and it was the middle of the night. The five remaining members were sleeping soundly in their beds, excited for the presents Santa would leave them.

The sound of the door opening roused Yongguk, who woke up Himchan in turn to find out who was entering their apartment. Was it a crazed fan or a robber? Either way it needed to be dealt with. The two snuck quietly out the door to their room, peering their heads around the corner to see who was moving about their living room.

In a bright red suit and a Christmas cap, some skinny man stood sliding presents under the tree. “It’s Santa!” Himchan hissed in delight as the fourth present was put into place.

Santa reached into his bag once more, a small sack that seemed to hold an infinite amount of things. A bag of holding, if you will. 

Out of the back came clear plastic, a large back of coal making its way into the room. Santa paused to pour some in Daehyun’s stocking before he left the rest under the tree with the other gifts. Santa turned then to leave the apartment, and Yongguk and Himchan were able to see his face.

“Youngjae?” They shouted in surprise.

Their band member looked up in shock and terror but did not say a word. Footsteps were heard and the other three members appeared in their doorways in sleepy confusion.

“Why are you shouting?” Jongup asked flatly.

“Youngjae is Santa Claus and he just gave Daehyun coal!” Himchan shouted.

“What?” Daehyun shouted. “That’s not fair I’ve been good all year!!”

“You stole all of my snacks last week.” Youngjae answered. “Listen, there are over 7 billion people on the planet I don’t have time for this.” And just like that he disappeared like a wisp.

“I can’t believe Youngjae gave me coal!” Daehyun shouted.

“I can’t believe he’s Santa!” Himchan shouted back.


	25. (DaeJae) Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daehyun keeps trying to catch Youngjae under mistletoe and real life just keeps NOT agreeing with him.  
> Posted On: December 26th 2015

“Hey, Youngjae. come here!” Daehyun called. He had hung a mistletoe above one of the doorways in their dorm in hopes of catching the younger in a kiss.

Daehyun had had a crush on Youngjae for the longest time and everyone knew about it. Being teased viciously was a result of course, but Daehyun did not mind so long as one day he had Youngjae as his one day. Youngjae had never said a word about Daehyun’s crush, and while it was clear he knew, whether or not he felt the same was murky at best.

“Youngjae!” Daehyun shouted again.

To his surprise, it was Jongup that appeared instead. “Youngjae sent me to see what you’re screaming about.” He said. “Oh, a mistletoe.” He noticed. Without a single ounce of embarrassment, he leaned forward and pecked Daehyun on the lips. “So what did you need?”

“Hey, you ass! That was my first kiss! I was saving that for Youngjae! Or Beyonce, whichever!” Daehyun whined. Jongup just rolled his eyes and walked away.

Daehyun tried again hours later, moving the mistletoe over his bedroom’s doorway. “Youngjae, come here!” Daehyun called. “There’s something cool I wanna show you.”

“He’s in the shower.” A voice from behind asserted, and Daehyun turned to see Zelo resting on his bed. “Besides you aren’t doing anything.” He observed, before putting his phone down and standing. “i’m gonna go get a snack.” He said, trying to pass Daehyun only to then notice the mistletoe and nonchalantly peck Daehyun’s lips like Jongup had.

Daehyun hung it over the front door then, hoping to walk in at the same time as Youngjae when they got home from practice the next day. However Himchan had something he apparently really had to talk to Daehyun about, and clung onto Daehyun as they walked into the dorm. He, too, noticed the mistletoe and kissed Daehyun without a care. Daehyun let out a loud whine in frustration, oblivious to the giggles of his band mates.

He hung it over the kitchen door finally, deciding if he couldn’t get a kiss from Youngjae then, then he never would. He waited until Himchan called for dinner and then stood in the doorway with hope. However it was Yongguk that got to him first, and he swept Daehyun up into a quick kiss that was just long enough for Youngjae to slip passed them.

Daehyun gave up and pouted the rest of the night, but before he went to bed he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Behind him stood Youngjae, holding a mistletoe over their heads. “Merry Christmas.” He cheered softly, before leaning in and finally giving Daehyun that kiss he wanted so badly.


	26. (DaeJae) New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: early dating daejae that got together at a christmas party and decided to date each other go to a new years party and when midnight comes around jae just kisses dae even tho hes nervous bc he likes him and wants to keep dating him and dae kissing back bc same and then they smile and giggle like idiots  
> Posted On: December 31st 2015

Himchan’s Christmas party was not even a week behind them when New Years rolled around. That Christmas party where they had gotten too drunk had ended in the two loudly agreeing that dating was a thing they should definitely be doing since they both liked each other and knew the other liked them back.

The next morning they had gone out on their first date, meeting up for breakfast and feeling the shy nervousness creep over what had before been a close friendship.

Held hands and whispered jokes had faded that nervousness back to something manageable, but as New Years hit the two had yet to kiss or anything more. There was some fear among the both of them that just one kiss could send them straight back into that awkward, nervous stage.

Himchan was having his New Year’s party, like he did every year, and like every year the two went, though this time they went as a couple. Youngjae was certain he wanted to give Daehyun a kiss at midnight, to bring in the new year with such a momentously big step, but that fear was there.

He spent the day debating it with himself, but at the moment they began counting down from sixty, he backed out. He decided he would not kiss Daehyun. If they were to kiss, Daehyun would have to be the one to start it because Youngjae didn’t want to be responsible for any awkwardness that took over after.

At ten seconds left he was completely sure of himself. He would not kiss Daehyun, he wouldn’t. They weren’t ready for that, he was sure. “Three, two, one!” They chanted and as the others cheered “Zero!” Youngjae grabbed Daehyun’s face and kissed him.

It was awkward, filled with bumping noses and shaking hands, but Daehyun’s lips were warm and soft and moved together with his in warm waves like the crashing tides. Daehyun smelled of salt water and tasted like the sea, and the Busan boy clung to him with much delight until they had drowned for too long and needed to break apart for air.

It only took a brief look between them to set them off in a fit of giggles, all smiles and bumping shoulders. The others were still cheering in the New Year, and suddenly Daehyun joined them. “Wooo!” He shouted. “It’s gonna be a good year.” His cheeks were tinged pink and his lips were wet with spit, and Youngjae could not help but pull him forward and kiss him again.


	27. (DaeJae) Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Person A: Youngjae, Person C: Himchan, Person B: Daehyun  
> (aka prompt lost in the wind)  
> Posted On: January 15th 2016
> 
> Prompt 2: Omg I really want to read a mini sequel(? of your last daejae drabble ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅜㅜㅜ It's ok if you don't do it xD I just want you to know that it's so so cute and I love it ❤  
> Posted On: January 16th 2016

“Why doesn’t he like me?” Daehyun was laying face down on his roommate’s bed for the ninth time that week. “Help. I like him so much.”

“I’ve told you, he likes you back.” Himchan answered.

“You’re lying.” Daehyun whined. “This is just like the time you said there was still ice cream left! You just want me to stop bothering you.”

“You’re ridiculous. Here, I’ll prove it.” Himchan replied, entirely fed up with him. He told Daehyun to be silent before calling Youngjae. They chatted on speaker phone for a while before the subject came up.

“Daehyun was there too.” Youngjae ended his story of a recent party he had gone to. “He got drunk and started hanging on me.”

“He does that to me too sometimes. It’s annoying, right?” Himchan said.

“I don’t know, I think the whole constantly-touching-people-he-likes thing is really, really cute and it feels really good because it means he likes me back and yeah. God, everything he does is cute. How is that fair?” Youngjae answered.

“What do you mean?” Himchan asked, while Daehyun just stared with wide eyes.

“I mean he’s like the cutest guy ever!” Youngjae exclaimed. “He’s always smiling that stupidly cute smile of his or he’s smirking and… oh my god, why his smirk is so hot? Yesterday, while we were at the party, he started giggling and it was so cute I had to physically leave the room, and then when I came back, seriously I do not know how to express how hot he looked, okay? He sometimes just looks like a sex god, but then someone says something funny and his whole face lights up and he gets those dimples by his eyes and– I can’t just ask him out, right? Because Junhong was saying I should wait for him to do it but– he’s just so cute.”

“Do you only like him because he’s cute?” Himchan asked, as Daehyun jumped around on the bed, waving his hands like a madman because he couldn’t contain his feelings. Pretty suddenly, he collapsed and covered his red, red face with his hands.

“Are you kidding me?” Youngjae answered. “Like yeah, he’s hot, but he’s also the sweetest guy on the planet. Plus he’s so passionate about things! We literally had to drag him out of the practice room when we were getting ready for the musical last semester because he didn’t want to stop singing. He just looks so excited when he talks and it’s the most beautiful thing ever. Plus–”

Daehyun picked up a pillow and screamed into it. “What was that?” Youngjae asked.

“Oh, Daehyun’s screaming into a pillow. He does that when he’s overwhelmed, it must be homework.” Himchan lied.

“That’s so cute.” Youngjae whined.

“I’m going to go make sure he’s okay. Please ask him out soon.” He hung up and turned to Daehyun. “Did you die?” He joked.

“I’m so happy.” Daehyun answered with shining eyes. “This is great. Everything is great.”

 

\--

 

“Wait so you’re telling me he heard all of that?” Youngjae asked. He sounded surprisingly calm, and Himchan began to worry that meant he was going to be extra-dead for tricking Youngjae.

“Yeah, all of it, I’m sorry.” Himchan replied. It was next day and Youngjae had called him because Daehyun was acting weird while they were texting. “But I had good reason! He was lying on my bed whining that he likes you and that you don’t like him back and he wouldn’t believe me that you do and–”

“So he was screaming because he was so happy that I like him?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah. Before that he was jumping on the bed waving his hands around and he kept like falling over. I thought he was having an episode or something but he seemed really happy so I didn’t intervene. I’m sorry I tricked you.” Himchan said softly. 

“God, he’s such a fucking dork.” Youngjae whined. “That’s so fucking cute. Is he home? I’m coming over.”

“He’s here but warning: he’s singing love songs while he stalks you on facebook and instagram.”

“Be there in 5.” Was all Youngjae answered, and sure enough five minutes later he was at the door to their apartment.

“Are you going to kill me?” Himchan asked.

“Maybe later.” Youngjae answered with a small smile. “Normally, yes, at least. If I get to make out with Daehyun then maybe not.” He was already heading over to Daehyun’s room. “Hey, Daehyun.” Youngjae didn’t knock before he walked in, leaving Himchan in the living room.

Daehyun slammed his laptop shut with a red face. “H-Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Go out with me.” Youngjae answered.

“Oh my god.” Daehyun whispered, then picked up a pillow and screamed into it. “Everything is amazing.” He mumbled after.

“Is that a yes?” Youngjae asked, a small smile on his face.

“Mhm.” Daehyun nodded, his red face still buried in the pillow. 

When Himchan found them later, Daehyun was curled up to Youngjae’s side with his face in his chest and Youngjae was holding him and playing with his hair. “I’ve decided not to kill you.” Youngjae joked to Himchan.

“You’re not mad?” The elder asked.

“Mm, no.” Youngjae decided. “I’m too happy to be mad.”


	28. (DaeJae) Youngjae's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: it's jae's birthday but dae has got work late that day. jae tries to understand but couldn't help being disappointed. Dae manages to reach home at 1150pm only to come home to see jae asleep on the sofa, w a cake left untouched on the coffee table. (fluff pls!) (sending it twice just in case!)  
> Posted On: January 23rd 2016

“Are you sure you can’t come home any earlier?” Youngjae whined. “It’s my birthday.”

“I’ll try.” Daehyun promised, his voice soft as he hid in the bathroom of his work to speak to his boyfriend. “My boss is being a real dick, Lee’s wife went into labor and he wouldn’t let him go for a whole hour.”

“Fine.” Youngjae grumbled. He would just have to celebrate by himself.

–

Daehyun did all of his work as quickly as he could, praying this wouldn’t be another one of those nights where he ended up coming home at 2 or 3 am. His rushed and frantic working was noticed by his coworkers, who helped him out when they found out it was Youngjae’s birthday and that Daehyun didn’t want to miss it.

He left work at 11:40, and managed to take the 20 minute drive home in 10 minutes. He ran inside as quickly as he could, slamming the door, ready to bellow out that he was home. But, he stopped at the sight of an untouched cake on the coffee table. Shoes and coat off, he tip-toed over to the couch to find Youngjae asleep there.

Quickly, he went skidding off on the hardwood floors, grabbing the lighter from the kitchen counter and turning off the lights. He kneeled next to the coffee table and lit the candles, before shaking Youngjae’s shoulder to wake him up.

“Dae?” Youngjae asked in a sleepy voice.

“Happy Birthday to you~” Daehyun sang softly, running through the song and then holding the cake out for Youngjae to blow the candles out. “I’m sorry I almost missed it.” Daehyun cooed after he put the cake back on the table.

Youngjae reached for him and briefly they connected their lips in a warm kiss. “Even if it’s only five minutes, at least I get to spend some of my birthday with you. With you, it’s perfect.” He raised his arms and Daehyun crawled into them, and together they laid on the couch.

“Do you want any cake?” Daehyun murmured.

“No, I just wanna lay with you.” Youngjae kissed the top of his head. “You haven’t been home in a while.”

“I told my boss I wouldn’t work overtime anytime.” Daehyun answered. “I’ll be home on time from now on.”

“Mm, now that’s a good birthday present.” Youngjae replied, nuzzling into the top of his head.


	29. (DaeJae) Possessive Cuddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJae "one of them being a possessive cuddler and has some vice grip and won’t let the other go in the morning because they’re too comfortable"  
> Posted On: January 23rd 2016

Youngjae yawned and snuggled into Daehyun’s arms for a couple moments, comfortable in the warmth. He had gone to bed early the night before, so he missed whatever bribery Daehyun must have used to get Jongup to to go sleep with Junhong for the night, but this wasn’t unusual for them. All of the members would switch rooms occasionally so that they could cuddle up with someone else, but Daehyun did it near constantly because he for some reason always wanted to cuddle with Youngjae.

It’s not like Youngjae really minded, it was comfortable waking up in the warmth of Daehyun’s arms, surrounded by his familiar smell. His arms were bunched up between then, hands grabbing at Daehyun’s shirt, while Daehyun’s arms were around his middle, so Youngjae let go of his shirt and wrapped his arms around Daehyun neck.

Daehyun’s radiated body heat and the warmth of the blankets made Youngjae reluctant to vacate the bed. He could tell the bedroom air was cold, and he had yet to hear any members moving about so it probably wasn’t imperative for him to go anywhere immediately.

Until he realized he needed to use the bathroom.

Very carefully, as if not to wake Daehyun, Youngjae tried to slip out of his grip. The arms around him only tightened, and Youngjae found himself squirming. “No.” Daehyun let out a deep, but childish whine as he clung to him.

“I’ll be right back.” Youngjae mumbled. “Promise.” He added in hopes of swaying Daehyun.

“No.” Daehyun repeated, childish and clinging. Youngjae squirmed more, doing his best to escape Daehyun’s vice grip on him, only for Daehyun to grasp on to his shirt and make it more difficult. In a last ditch effort, Youngjae let himself slide out of his top and actually managed to escape, running quickly away from Daehyun’s tired whine.

When he got back he found Daehyun with his face buried in his shirt, not willing to part with it until after Youngjae climbed back into bed with him. “You’re so clingy.” Youngjae teased as he settled back into Daehyun’s arms.

“It’s not my fault I can’t fall asleep without you by my side.” Daehyun grumbled back.


	30. (DaeJae) Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how about a fluffy daejae where daehyun brings and has lunch with youngjae where he works and they're trying to keep the pda low because youngjae's coworkers are still around and they don't want to make anyone feel suffocated or uncomfortable but when everyone else leaves for lunch, daejae are cute and all over each other with kisses and hugs and they feed each other and it's just a fluff fest, please and thank you~  
> Posted On: January 24th 2016

A knock on his office door sounded and Daehyun’s head poked into the small room. “Delivery for Mr. Yoo.” Daehyun joked. He left the door open as he came in and passed their lunches to Youngjae. They were careful– their hands didn’t brush, there was no greeting kiss, and they barely even looked at each other. “I guess I’m early.” He mumbled, looking back at the full office.

While Youngjae’s coworkers all knew about Daehyun, the two preferred to keep their PDA to a minimum around them. “Only by a minute or so.” He murmured back. “Let me finish up this file, then we’ll eat.”

Like clockwork, the time hit noon and all of the other employees stood to gather their things, but the two stayed away from each other until they had all gone.

Daehyun peeked his head out of the office to see if there was anyone left, cheering “All clear.”

Youngjae pushed away his work before he raised his arms for Daehyun to fill. Daehyun settled on his lap and the two shared a warm kiss, then dove into their lunches. “How’s your day been so far?” Daehyun asked as he fed a bit of his lunch to Youngjae.

“It’s been rather calm.” Youngjae said, before holding up some of his own lunch for Daehyun. “Where’d you buy this?”

“I made it this time.” Daehyun answered with a small smile.

Youngjae kissed him on the cheek. “No wonder it’s so good then. You should make our lunches every day.” He took another bite Daehyun was holding up for him and smiled.

“You like it then?” Daehyun sounded a bit nervous.

“I love it.” Youngjae answered, connecting their lips briefly before he went back to eating.

Daehyun shifted a bit, sitting so his back was up against Youngjae’s chest as Youngjae fed the both of them. “I was thinking,” He leaned his head back on Youngjae’s shoulder. “We’ve been dating a really long time, and we’ve lived together a long time too. We plan on being together forever, right?“ Youngjae waited for him to finish the thought. "It might be nice, maybe, I don’t know, if we got married…” His request was there underneath his words and so Youngjae gave him a gentle squeeze and kissed his cheek. “Would you–”

“Sh.” Youngjae said quickly.

“What?”

“Don’t say it.” Youngjae instructed, and Daehyun looked back at him with a hurt expression. Youngjae just responded by leaning them both forward so he could dig a small box out of the top desk drawer, which he passed to Daehyun. “Tomorrow’s our anniversary, remember? I was going to ask you then.”

“Oh.” Daehyun’s face burned, and he opened the box a little to peek at the ring. “So…?”

“So forget about it until tomorrow.” Youngjae teased, snatching the box back and putting it back in the drawer. He gave Daehyun a long kiss, slow and sweet. “You’ll say yes, right?”

“Of course I will.” Daehyun whispered back. And then they kissed again.


	31. (DaeJae) Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daejae!!! getting into an argument and not seeing each other for weeks and they’re too stubborn to see each other again but when they do they realise how much they missed each other  
> Posted On: January 27th 2016

When Youngjae had stormed out of his boyfriend’s apartment a month ago, no one fully expected the result. The beginnings were expected: Youngjae on Junhong’s couch, crying as he dug into a tub of vanilla ice cream and Junhong threatening to kill Daehyun if that’s what Youngjae wanted while Yongguk tried to offer some form of comfort and advice; Daehyun, in turn, on Himchan’s couch, sobbing into a tub of chocolate ice cream while Himchan and Jongup tried to get him to calm down enough to speak coherently. That was usual. That was expected. The couple had only had a few arguments in the past, back when they were just friends and not dating, and they had all gone this way before. But as a couple this was their first fight, and it seemed to be rather extreme.

When they were friends, the pair would always make up the next day. They’d meet over breakfast and pour their hearts out, and come back with a stronger friendship than ever. But this time, Youngjae woke up in Junhong’s bed after some platonic cuddling and declared that there was no way in hell he was texting Daehyun first. And Daehyun awoke with the same ultimatum.

So a month passed with no contact between the two who were normally inseparable, and their friends could see the small cracks beginning to break their friends apart. They all met over coffee about once a week to discuss the situation, and at first elected not to do a thing. But at the one month mark it became unbearable, with Daehyun’s crying reportedly as a near constant and Youngjae having withdrawn into himself and started up reckless behavior.

In a last desperate attempt to deal with the crisis putting strain on their friend group, Junhong and Jongup hatched a plan to put the two in a room together, as much as the older pair disagreed. So Junhong took Daehyun and Jongup took Youngjae and they both went to Jongup’s apartment and locked them in there.

“Daehyun,” Youngjae said in shock when he saw him.

“Youngjae.” Perhaps unsurprisingly, the two as the crybabies they were were near instantly in tears, and the space between them disappeared so rapidly one might question if it was really there in the first place. “I missed you, I missed you, I missed you.” Daehyun chanted. “I didn’t realize it, but I was going crazy without you.”

“I’m the same.” Youngjae replied, nuzzling his face into Daehyun’s shoulder as Daehyun mimicked the action. “But I missed you so much, I realize now, I really, really did. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” Daehyun answered. “Let’s never stay apart that long ever again.”


	32. (DaeJae) Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJae “this is so unfair there’s this song getting popular and the singer sounds like you and all these lyrics almost sound like they could be about me but you’re singing about lost love and you weren’t in love with me wait I’m watching the music video and crying and hey that’s definitely you wtf” au with Daehyun being the singer.  
> Posted On: January 28th 2016

Everywhere Youngjae went, the same song was playing and he hated it. The lyrics reminded him of Daehyun.  _“Sitting together under the stars, you were brave enough to give me your heart. I wish I could say I was brave too, but in the end I could not even say I love you.”_ He hadn’t told anyone about what happened. One day, three months ago, they had sat in the park together until late, and Youngjae had admitted he was in love. Daehyun hadn’t spoken to him since.

“Hey Youngjae.” His roommate, Jongup, called. “Have you seen the music video for that song, ‘You’?”

“No.”

“You need to see it.” Jongup replied. 

The beginning of the music video was a shot of a polaroid. He recognized Daehyun first, and then himself. Sure enough, Daehyun appeared in the next shot. The music video went on with sad shots of Daehyun and polaroids they had taken together. Youngjae had forgotten they took so many.  _“Don’t you know I love you? Can’t you tell I feel that way too?”_  Daehyun’s heartbroken voice sang, and Youngjae burst into tears. “That fucking liar.” He sobbed.

“Zelo says he’s on the radio right now talking about you.” Jongup said.

“I’m going to kill him.” Youngjae answered.

–

Daehyun exited the broadcast station with a look of shock at who was waiting amongst the fans. “Youngjae.” He managed.

“You fucking asshole.” Youngjae replied, trying to hide his rage that Daehyun would lie about his feelings just to make money. He could see the panic cross Daehyun’s face, and then he was being dragged away from the crowd and into a small hallway.

“Hear me out.” Daehyun requested.

“I told you I loved you, and you left! You stopped talking to me! You couldn’t even turn me down!” Youngjae accused. “And now you’re all over the radio pretending that you loved me too?”

“I do love you.” Was Daehyun’s answer. “The song isn’t a lie, ‘Jae. I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you I felt the same. I was scared too.”

“Why would you be scared?” Youngjae demanded.

“I thought the record label would fire me, that my parents would disown me, that I’d lose everything! Do you really not realize what can happen to people like us? And then, I decided that I wouldn’t mind giving up on everything else if it meant being with you, but when I called, you wouldn’t answer. I showed up at your apartment but your roommate turned me away. I couldn’t reach you, no matter how hard I tried. So I thought maybe you’d hear if I sang about it. Maybe like that I’d be able to tell you.”

“Why should I believe you? How do I know this isn’t some act so that your stupid song seems sweeter to your fans?”

“If it were just an act, don’t you think we would be talking in front of everyone?” Daehyun asked. He had tears in his eyes. “I love you more than anything else in the world. Tell me to give up singing, tell me to give up anything, and I will, for you. I love you so much, I’d do anything you asked.”

“Then go out there and tell all your fans that you’re an idiot.” Youngjae instructed. He was not expecting Daehyun to so willingly wander out to where the fans were waiting.

“I am an idiot.” He announced. “I’m an idiot because I broke the heart of someone I love; I’m an idiot because I ran away from my feelings; and I’m an idiot because now he’ll never want to be with me again. I am the stupidest person on the planet, that’s what I want you all to know.”

Before he could say another word, Youngjae kissed him.


	33. (DaeJae) Booty Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mildly nsfw topic
> 
> Prompt: “i thought you hated me but i just accidentally sent you a booty text and you accepted and i am seriously considering it” daejae  
> Posted On: February 01st 2016

Daehyun was a little too drunk to focus on who he was texting. About two months ago, he had hooked up with some guy named Yongguk at a club, and they had been meeting up to have sex every once in a while since then. Now he was drunk and horny, so he was asking for more.

About ten minutes later his phone buzzed. The text message wasn’t from Yongguk, it was from some asshole kid from his university named Youngjae. He only had Youngjae’s number because they had worked on a project together earlier in the semester, but he was pretty sure Youngjae hated him so they hadn’t spoken since. “WTF” it read. Youngjae opened to conversation to figure why Youngjae would be texting him, only to find out he had booty texted Youngjae, not Yongguk.

“Fuck.” Daehyun groaned, sobering up real fast as he tried to figure out how to deal with the situation at hand. But, ten his phone buzzed again.

“Whatever, why not? If you’re still up for it, I’m in C dorm room 425” Youngjae had texted him.

“Oh my god.” Daehyun mumbled. He was so sure Youngjae hated him and would never interact with him of his own free will. Youngjae was constantly teasing him or making mean jokes, and he was so cold constantly that Daehyun could find no other explanation.

He took a step back, in his mind, to re-approach the situation. Youngjae was hot. Really, really, really hot. And from the rumors he had heard, he was good in bed. Maybe he didn’t hate him and this could be fun? Maybe he did and hate sex would be fun? Daehyun was quickly losing any sense of reason why he shouldn’t just head over. “Gimme 10″ he texted back before throwing on his jacket and wandering over to C dorm.

Youngjae was clearly a bit tipsy too when he opened the door to his dorm room. “Sup?” He asked as Daehyun stepped in. Before Daehyun could answer, Youngjae was smashing their lips together, and Daehyun decided he really did not regret his decision.

(In the morning, Daehyun finds out that the main reason Youngjae was so cold to him was because he was apparently constantly struggling not to shove Daehyun into a wall and make out with him. Daehyun quickly assured him that he would not mind if that happened to be a regular occurrence.)


	34. (DaeJae) Bus Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJae "waiting at a bus stop in the middle of winter with their cheeks and ears bright red, trying to hold hands without anyone noticing"  
> Posted On: February 02nd 2016

Daehyun and Youngjae were always careful about their relationship. The other members didn’t necessarily know that they were together yet, although it seemed Junhong had figured it out given the jokes he was making.

They were all waiting at the bus stop that would take them back to the dorm. They had decided to go out drinking, and since all six of them planned on drinking, they decided taking the bus was better than driving. It was cold but they couldn’t feel the winter air because of the alcohol pulsing through their veins.

Himchan and Junhong were laughing loudly, and Jongup and Yongguk were standing off in calm silence. Daehyun and Youngjae stood close, ignoring the biting winds that pushed at their defenses. They giggled between them about nothing in particular, and those giggle would boil up into hysteric laughter whenever they met eyes. Another group of drunk youths joined them, and Daehyun took advantage of the distraction to shift even closer. Their sides now brushed and their red cheeks grew redder.

Daehyun’s fingers brushed lightly over the back of Youngjae’s hand, and in response, Youngjae grabbed his hand. He was careful to shift their hands into his pocket, with Daehyun shifting closer once more to hide the way they were standing. 

The two thought themselves quite clever, giggling and smiling at a near constant at their hidden feat.

Their mistake was when they boarded the bus, their hands falling out from Youngjae’s pocket but not parting from each other. The other group had boarded before them, but the members behind them could clearly seen.

“Hey lovebirds!” Himchan called behind them. “Hurry up, it’s cold out here.” And then the two of them were laughing hysterically once more.


	35. (DaeJae) Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” AU DAEJAEEEE  
> Posted On: February 03rd 2016

Youngjae woke up to the sound of his door slamming open and his cat, Vanilla, yowling. He picked up the cat to calm her and snuck out of his room to see who had broken in, phone out and ready to call the cops if needed.

In his living room stood the figure of a young man, swaying side to side as he closed the door with a slam. “Himchan! It’s Daehyun!” He shouted.

“Excuse me?” Youngjae flickered the lights on to stare in confusion at the very handsome drunk young man in his apartment. “There’s no Himchan here, why are you in my apartment?”

Vanilla wiggled out of his arms and went to walk around the stranger with an inspecting glare. “This isn’t your apartment, it’s Himchan’s.” Daehyun answered. “Hey, wait you’re really cute, are you his boyfriend? That’s not fair why does he get a cute boyfriend?”

“This isn’t his apartment, it’s mine. I don’t know him. You have the wrong place.” Youngjae repeated.

“Isn’t this number 456?” Daehyun asked.

“This is 356.” Youngjae answered. “You’re one floor off.” Before he could kick the drunk stranger out, Vanilla started pawing at his leg. Daehyun picked her up very carefully, cooing and petting her gently.

“I don’t know that I can make it up another flight of stairs, I nearly fell down the last one.” He mumbled. “You’re so cute.” He cooed at the cat.

“I’m surprised she’s letting you hold her.” Youngjae said. “Vanilla hates pretty much everyone but me.” He sighed after a moment. “Here, I’ll help you get upstairs, let’s go.”

Youngjae struggled a lot, but managed to get Daehyun up to apartment 456, barely able to get Vanilla back from him before he pushed Daehyun into his friends arms. “Thanks so much, he’s a bit of a hassle when he’s drunk.” Himchan had told him.

“Himchan, did you see him? He’s so hot!” Daehyun very loudly whispered into Himchan’s ear.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” Himchan laughed, giving Youngjae a small wave before he dragged Daehyun inside.

–

The next morning Youngjae woke up to Daehyun knocking on his door. “How’s the hangover?” Youngjae asked when he opened the door.

“I feel like someone hit my head with a hammer.” Daehyun answered. “I just came down because I wanted to apologize. I probably freaked you the fuck out last night coming crashing in like that.”

Vanilla came to rub against Daehyun’s legs. “Well, my cat likes you, so you can’t be that bad.” Youngjae joked. “We’re cool.”

“Cool enough that you’d give me you number?” Daehyun tried.

“Bye.” Youngjae answered, closing the door. Admittedly, a couple days later, he gave Himchan his phone number with instructions to pass it onto Daehyun.


	36. (DaeJae) Insta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJae- “you just liked a three year old photo of me on instagram i didn’t even know you had an account” au  
> Posted On: February 04th 2016

Daehyun was just relaxing at home, watching TV on his computer when his phone buzzed with a notification from instagram. He opened the app to find someone had liked a picture of him and his friend Junhong from about three years ago.

He opened the account to find only one photo, a selfie of he and his roommate Youngjae together. Sure enough, the icon was of Youngjae as well. “’Jae do you have an insta?” Daehyun shouted.

Youngjae peeked into the room a minute or so later. “What?” He asked.

“Do you have an instagram?” Daehyun asked.

Youngjae shrugged. “Yeah I made one like two weeks ago.”

“And you were stalking me?” Daehyun asked. Youngjae looked confused. “You liked a photo from like three years ago!”

Again, Youngjae shrugged. He had been acting weird lately, like he had stopped watching himself around Daehyun. “Not my fault. I’m try to figure out how you constantly take such good selfies.”

“It’s because I’m hot.” Daehyun joked.

“You are, but I’m hot too.” Youngjae’s bluntness floored him. “So why can’t I take good selfies?”

“Did you just call me hot?” Daehyun shouted.

Youngjae looked bewildered by Daehyun’s shock. “Why are you surprised? Everyone knows your hot, Daehyun. Besides I’m pretty sure I’ve told you I would bang you before.”

“I thought you were joking!” Daehyun shouted.

“I was not.” Daehyun thought Youngjae was being much too calm. “Do you have a problem with that? are you saying you wouldn’t want to have sex with me?”

“Ye– Wait no, no I am not saying that. I’m– Fuck. Just get over here and get on top of me already!” Daehyun grumbled.

“Gladly.” Youngjae climbed on top of them and started kissing him, although a second later he pulled away to say. “But seriously, after this you’re teaching me how to take good selfies.”


	37. (DaeJae) Fanfic (Nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS RATED M IM JUST LAZY
> 
> Prompt: DaeJae "Youngjae finding out that Daehyun has been secretly writing stories/fanfiction about them, with Daehyun refusing to admit that they do such a thing. BONUS: Youngjae has been a big fan of Daehyun’s stories which are accessible online, before figuring out who the author was."  
> Posted On: February 14th 2016

_“Youngjae near-growled as he shoved Daehyun into the wall, pressing their lips together roughly. Daehyun in turn let out a pleased whimper, so glad to be getting what he had been dreaming of for so long.”_  Daehyun stopped himself there, for the moment. He had been writing the next chapter of his fanfiction for the past three hours, so dedicated that he had not moved once from his spot at his desk. After a quick bathroom break, he’d be back to it, too. He was finally getting to the good part.

–

Youngjae entered Daehyun’s room and found it to be empty. He figured that Daehyyun wouldn’t mind if he used his computer to check his email. When Youngjae’s computer had broke the week before, Daehyun  _had_  offered to let Youngjae use his when he needed so…

The screen lit up to an odd but familiar website. Why was Daehyun on a fanfiction website? Why was he writing about he and Youngjae?

Youngjae needed to save this moment for posterity, but first he needed to find out what Daehyun’s username was. He opened a new tab and went to the main page to see who it was, only to find a username he recognized.

Maybe it was a bit weird that Youngjae read fanfiction, but it was a good way to deal with his feelings for Daehyun. But maybe Daehyun felt the same way, considering the username that popped up was that of Youngjae’s favorite author. They wrote both incredibly fluffy and incredibly dirty fanfiction about them, with the fluff being exactly what Youngjae would want in a relationship and the smut being all of his kinks in one.

Just then Daehyun exited the bathroom. He froze when he saw Youngjae on his computer. “It’s not what it looks like!”

“You write fanfiction about us?” Youngjae accused.

“No!” Daehyun denied, but Youngjae just switched the tab back to the chapter Daehyun was writing. “I– It’s– Forget that you saw that!”

“Do you have a crush on me?” Youngjae asked. Daehyun nodded sheepishly. “And you’ve been having dirty fantasies about me?” Daehyun gulped and nodded once more as Youngjae approached him. “I like you too, you know.” He said.

“Really?” Daehyun asked.

“Yeah, and I’ve had my fair share of dirty thoughts. Although most of them came from reading your stories.” Youngjae answered. “Who would have guessed my favorite fanfiction author was actually you?”

“You’ve read my stuff?” Daehyun asked.

“Yup.” Youngjae answered. “If I’ve read all of it, then do I know everything you want me to do to you?” Youngjae teased. Daehyun nodded. “Then how about we try some of the things you’ve written about, hmm?”

Once again, now with a little excitement, Daehyun nodded. “Let’s see if you’re as good as my imagination.” He teased.

Youngjae near-growled as he shoved Daehyun into the wall, pressing their lips together roughly. Daehyun in turn let out a pleased whimper, so glad to be getting what he had been dreaming of for so long.


	38. (DaeJae) Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae, #19. Jae taking 'time off' from their relationship w the goal of wanting to find back himself. (Oh man i miss having tons of prompts)  
> Posted On: February 16th 2016

It had been a long time since Youngjae had set foot in Seoul, and he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. One year ago, the last time he had been in this city, in this country, his world had been so different. Now, stepping off the plane, he didn’t know what to expect.

It started a year and a half ago, when he and his long term boyfriend, Daehyun, had started to get into fights over everything and anything. They once fought for twenty minutes because someone had forgotten to lock the front door after entering their shared apartment. It was bad, really bad, and at the time Youngjae had been thinking about spending a year studying abroad, something he wanted to do before he finished his undergraduate degree. The only thing that had been holding him back was Daehyun.

Fall semester was in Japan, then Hong Kong for winter semester, and Australia for summer. Originally he had thought he’d only go for one semester, but with the way his relationship was going, Youngjae felt like he was losing himself. He needed time away to remember who he was without Daehyun.

They had agreed to take a “break” in their relationship. It wasn’t an easy decision, but it was better than pretending they were fine when they were so far away. He had asked Daehyun not to contact him once, and Daehyun had not. Youngjae had avoided everything about him, only going on facebook to post photos or talk about what was happening, never daring to scroll down his feed and see what Daehyun was up too. It became clear to him over and over again over the year that Youngjae did not want to be apart from him any longer or ever again, but he was almost certain Daehyun would have moved on by then.

His parents were at work and his friends were all home for the tail end of summer break, so Youngjae wasn’t expecting anyone to be waiting for him in the airport. That’s why he almost didn’t see him standing there, with wide, nervous eyes and a hopeful smile. Daehyun had decorated a little sign for him, decked out with hearts and a couple drawings, and he had a teddy bear tucked under his arm. “Jae!” He called Youngjae’s attention, waving his hands with more energy than anyone else.

It took Youngjae a couple seconds to process, stopped like a rock in the stream of people leaving the airport. But then the widest of smiles lit up his cheeks and he was scrambling into Daehyun’s waiting arms. It was silent between them as they hugged, taken over by the somber delight of meeting once more. “Come home with me.” Daehyun begged in a whisper. “Please, Jae, come back to me. I can’t be without you anymore.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Youngjae teased. “I’m already here.” He pecked Daehyun’s temple gently. “Let’s go home.”


	39. (DaeJae) This Is Also Rated M ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in that its a nsfw topic
> 
> Prompt:“our roommates are fucking and its gotten to the point where we’re so sick of hearing them go at it all night that we have keys to each others places to escape the midnight moans, grunting and bed creaking and i don’t know where this is leading but i hope we end up fucking too” au daejae with banghim maybe? :DD thankyouu ((im trying to finish up ur dj drabbles and omg i wish you luck)) ^^  
> Posted On: April 08th 2016

Youngjae really wished Yongguk would warn him before Himchan came over. It was quite lucky they didn’t actually share a room, or he would often be walking in on things he didn’t want to see.

Still, he got home from his midterm to the tune of the couple’s groans and Yongguk’s bed banging against the wall. Sometimes Youngjae worried they would break it, but he didn’t dread on it much as he grabbed his emergency dufflebag and headed right back out the door.

Himchan’s roommate Daehyun, predictably, was in a similar predicament to him. If the two weren’t causing him a headache in Yongguk’s room, then they were in Himchan’s bothering his.

The two had since met as a party and after discussing their woes with their sex-crazed roommates, agreed to let each other stay over to avoid overhearing the couples activities. Youngjae was over at Daehyun’s apartment within a couple minutes, and the older just nodded when Youngjae stormed in and dropped his bag. “I thought it was a little quiet.” Daehyun laughed.

“He knew I had a midterm today and that I’d want to relax after.” Youngjae whined. “Why couldn’t they have taken your place today?”

“Himchan owes me for cleaning up his puke when he got drunk last night.” Daehyun answered. “You might be here for the next week or so.”

“Rude.” Youngjae whined. He wasn’t so surprised when Daehyun came over to rub his back with sympathy. Youngjae sometimes wondered where things were going between them; what had been a quick solution for an annoying problem had grown into a close friendship, and a crush on his part.

“Hey, don’t act like you don’t like hanging out with me.” Daehyun said. “Besides, we haven’t finished watching Lily Fever yet.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t change that you ruined my ‘me’ time.”

“How dare I go and be a good roommate.” Daehyun laughed.

“And not want your apartment to smell like puke for several days, really, how dare you.” Youngjae joked back.

“I mean, I can help you unwind a bit, if you want.” Daehyun murmured. Youngjae gave him a look of shock. “What? You’re cute and I like you. Why not?”

Youngjae pursed his lips for a moment, then shrugged. “Why not?” He agreed as their faces inched closer.

“I was kind of really hoping this whole arrangement would end up like this.” Daehyun whispered, their lips brushing.

“I was kind of really hoping you’d shut up and kiss me already.” Youngjae sassed back. Soft laughter broke them apart, but a moment later, Youngjae was getting what he wanted.


	40. (DaeJae) Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the spooky prompts: AU where Daehyun is the annoying ghost haunting Youngjae's apartment? :p thanks! Have a spoopy Halloween!  
> Posted On: October 31st 2015

Youngjae sighed when he heard the large crash from the other room. “Daehyun whatever the fuck you’re doing you better stop it!” He shouted, only to hear another large crash. He had lived in his apartment for six months, and in that time he had found out there was a ghost living there. Being a troll, he had called that ghost ‘ghostette’, until one day the ghost had very angrily responded by writing ‘Daehyun’ with scattered pens on the ground.

Now normally Daehyun wouldn’t do much besides make Youngjae feel cold. He had never seen the ghost, so he wasn’t sure why that was. At first he had just thought the ghost was making the entire apartment colder. But now that Daehyun had managed to throw a fit whenever Youngjae went on a date ever, Youngjae was starting to think the ghost would cuddle him at literally any moment he could. Youngjae for some reason found this infinitely more annoying. “I get that I went out and that upsets you, but could you fucking chill?” He shouted when there was another crash.

About a minute later the annoying ghost must have entered his room, because suddenly he was very, very cold. “And now you’re moping.” Youngjae said with a roll of his eyes. “You don’t want me to be mad at you for breaking stuff so you’re just going to annoy me by making me cold instead, I see. Listen, I didn’t even like him. My friend just set me up with him. I threw my wine in his face.”

Youngjae’s lips suddenly felt very, very cold. “Really? You’re so ridiculous. Could you not? Could you just like stop for a little? Give me a break from your antics?”

The cold air was gone in a second, but moments later all of his electronics were going haywire. “OH MY GOD REALLY DAEHYUN?” Youngjae shouted over the static. “Stop throwing a tantrum! You’re so annoying!”

All the noise stopped. The cold air was gone. For three weeks Youngjae was left without any trace of Daehyun, and after a little bit he started to get worried. “Daehyun?” He called out one day, having returned home from a date only to find no fit from Daehyun. “Come on, I even had sex with this one, you’re not even going to throw my books off the shelf?” Still nothing. Youngjae went about searching all the nooks and crannies of his house for any cold air, but it was sniffling that got his attention.

He found himself in front of the little broom closet, opening the door to see a mostly translucent man crying. “Jesus Christ, Daehyun, you’re such a giant annoying baby.” Youngjae grumbled, but he wrapped his arms around the cold, translucent form anyway, careful to make sure he didn’t face through.


	41. (DaeJae) More Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ghost!dae haunting jae bc he thinks hes adorable and jae finding messages written in the steam on his bathroom mirror or in the dust on his microwave like "ur nose is cute" and hes freaked out but also kind of liking his ghost friend??  
> Posted On: October 31st 2015

Youngjae had moved to a new, very old house on the day before Halloween. Why? Because living in apartment was crap and he got this place for dirt cheap. Apparently everyone thought it was haunted. Youngjae thought that was bullshit.

Well, he thought it was bullshit until he got out of the shower for the first time. Steam covered the old bathroom, fogging up the mirrors. Suddenly, a line was drawn in the steam. Youngjae froze in horror and watched as letters were drawn. ‘You…’ with that his heart was pounding. ‘You are…’ he tried to look for another exit, but the mirror was next to the door and he assumed the ghost was in front of the mirror. 'You are really cute’ the mirror read.

“Oh.” Youngjae straightened a bit. “I thought that was gonna be something ominous. Thanks.” He very awkwardly walked to the door then, turning his head around at the last second to call into the empty air. “Don’t you dare watch me change.”

When he got downstairs he found coffee beans scattered on the ground, spelling out the words 'you have a nice butt’. Youngjae whipped around as if he’d be able to see whatever specter haunted his home. “I told you to not watch me change!” He shouted with annoyance. “I knew people claimed it was haunted, but I didn’t expect to be sexually harassed by a ghost.”

Several things were knocked off the shelf nearby suddenly, and Youngjae could only guess the ghost was unhappy with what he said. “Put that back.” He ordered. When he came back 5 minutes later, everything was back where it belonged.

Youngjae sat on the couch reading when the TV flickered on. He had a momentary panic that something would crawl through it, but instead it just switched channels rapidly, so many different voices put together said, “I’m sorry you’re just really cute.” A moment later some sort of blood started oozing from the walls, turning into letters that wrote 'You have such beautiful eyes.’ A second later the weird blood-ooze had gone away.

“Okay, this is really weird.” Youngjae mumbled to himself. After a couple seconds he shrugged. “Not bad though. Not bad at all.” A second later he felt a very cold spot on his cheek and a melodic laugh filled the hall. He caught a brief sight of a handsome, smiling man before the spirit faded away again. “Hey! You didn’t tell me you were hot!” Youngjae accused. “Rude.”


	42. (DaeJae) The Scariest Haunted House Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: daejae. youngjae and daehyun go on a spooky, scary adventure and explore a creepy house. (while in reality, they really just go to the haunted house hosted by the local elementary school). things get scary!!  
> Posted On: October 31st 2015

“This is going to be so scary!” Daehyun insisted as they walked through the parking lot of the elementary school towards the entrance. Daehyun was a teacher at the kindergarten there, and knew the first through fourth graders had worked really hard to put on a haunted house. Of course, he also didn’t think it would really be that scary, and neither did Youngjae, his husband the engineer.

The two entered the main entrance and paid the little girl in a witch costume at the front table a small fee to get in. “Our spooky scary adventure awaits!” Youngjae cheered, pulling Daehyun by the hand into the hall set up as the first part of the haunted house.

Something loud banged when they walked past a sensor and a little boy in zombie make up popped up. “Brains!” The little boy screamed, waddling like that was how zombies walked. “Brains!!!” He screamed again as he waddled toward them. Both Youngjae and Daehyun faked screams like the other teachers and parents were, running and shouting as more tiny children zombies popped up and started chasing after them briefly.

Eventually they cleared the first hallway, having to take a couple deep breaths a giggle before they could continue on. They next hall was filled with children dressed as ghosts, and pretty much the same thing happened where they pretended to be scared.

At one point a little ghost got Youngjae’s leg, and so he pretended to fall and screamed for Daehyun to go on without him. Daehyun shouted he never would and helped him up, and the went running again while they giggled. 

All of the following room went the same way except for the last one. When they walked in the room was very dim, and as they stepped forward the felt something under their feet. Looking down the saw the floor covered in human limbs. The walls had been covered in tarps and those tarps were covered in blood.

Suddenly a child’s voice filled the room, singing a creepy song in their little child-like voice. A girl and a boy stepped out, hands held between them. They were covered in blood and each had a sharp-looking, bloody knife. “Yay, new toys to play with!” They cheered in unison.

Both Daehyun and Youngjae screamed in genuine fear, running and tripping over the severed limbs as they tried to get to the exit, stumbling many times as the children started singing their creepy song again. The two just barely made it out of the room, slamming the door behind them and looking around in a panic. There they saw treat tables staffed by high school students. The other parents and teachers all looked frazzled and terrified as well. An amused fourth grader came by to assure them it was all fake, and all of it was plastic.


	43. (DaeJae) Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt and date lost in the fire

Youngjae was laying with his head on Daehyun’s lap as they watched movies on the couch together, falling asleep in the middle of the last one they planned on watching. The older vocalist sighed, simply sitting still and petting the younger’s hair until the movie was up.

Youngjae looked so cute and so, so tired, eyelashes resting against his fluffy cheeks and lips forming a slight pout. Daehyun could bring himself to wake him up, not when Youngjae was looking so cute.

Carefully, he slipped out from under Youngjae’s head, pecking the younger’s head gently before carefully gathering him in his arms and setting the couple feet it took from the couch to get to Youngjae’s room, where Daehyun would have to find away to get the door open without jostling the younger too much.

Suddenly Youngjae let out a soft whine, shifting a bit in Daehyun’s arms and wrapping his arms around Daehyun’s neck, giving him just enough leverage to pull his head up and nuzzle into Daehyun’s neck.

Daehyun blushed a soft pink, feeling something akin to the feeling you get when a cat decides to put a paw on you (for people that don’t like cats as much as him, it felt like he had been chosen by God or something). Daehyun paused for a second to rock Youngjae back and forth before he finished his path to Youngjae’s door, which was thankfully ajar.


	44. (DaeUp) Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you saw me dancing to my ipod while reshelving books. please don’t judge me. or tell my boss with DaeJong pls  
> Posted On: February 08th 2016

Jongup had taken up part time work at the local library while he was busy getting his degree. It didn’t pay spectacularly well, but at least he could study while he was at work and there wasn’t too much interacting with people. His job mainly consisted of reshelving books, after all, and if there were no books to reshelve he just got to hang out and wait.

It was about 8pm, and the library would be closing in an hour. Already the people had pretty much cleared out with the knowledge that it was check out their book now, or get kicked out before they were able to finish.

It was honestly Jongup’s favorite time to work because it meant he could goof off while he was doing his job, like he was at that moment. He had recently downloaded a bunch of new songs onto his iPod, and had been dancing to them ever since. They were all really upbeat and fun to dance too, so there was no reason not to goof off and dance while no one was around.

Or at least, that’s what he thought, until the song ended and he looked up to see a young man standing at the end of the shelves, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh too loud. 

Jongup sheepishly pulled out his headphones, mumbling a quick, “Please don’t tell my boss.”

“I won’t.” The young man promised with a small chuckle. “Do you always dance at work?”

“No, I just found a song I really liked.” Jongup answered. “Don’t judge.”

“I’m not judging, I can’t dance like that.” He said. “You’ve got some serious moves, um–” He was trying to read Jongup’s name tag.

“Jongup.” He told him.

“I’m Daehyun.” The young man answered. “So, would you maybe bribe me wit a coffee date to get me to not tell?” He asked. “For the record, I promise I won’t tell either way.” He added quickly.

Jongup took a moment to look him up and down. Daehyun was hot, with thick lips and big eyes and nice thighs. “Sure.” He agreed readily, although he was a bit surprised when Daehyun  _actually_  gave him is number.


	45. (DaeUp) Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Are you still taking requests? First time transformation Werewolf Jongup? Or cursed by a witch Jongup? (he get turned into a Shibe Inu?)  
> Posted On: February 12th 2016

Jongup felt restless as he rolled around in bed. His skin was hot and itchy and despite Himchan’s warning he found himself unable to resist the urge to scratch the skin until it was red and bloody.

A full moon had hit and now of age, Jongup would be going through his quite intense first transformation. Not all actually transformed, in the end. Yongguk and Himchan were strong wolves, and Youngjae was rather intimidating when transformed as well, but Daehyun two years before had not completed the first transformation. Rather, he was stuck in the same state as Jongup was in that moment for the entire night, and when morning hit his skin had taken on a new glow. He had grown into a caretaker rather than a wolf, greatly needed amongst a pack that had up to that point only had wolves.

He was there now, though he seemed rather oblivious to the fire consuming Jongup’s skin. He milled about the room, making sure it would be set to contain Jongup’s uncontrolled first run if he were to transform. He would have to spend the first three full moons in this room with Daehyun watching over him, and after like the others he would manage to take control of his body once the full moon hit.

A cold cloth pressed against his forehead, left there as Daehyun wiped another over the raw skin he had been scratching at. “Is it close?” Jongup panted out.

“The peak is only a minute or so away.” Daehyun answered. “If you start to change I will leave the room, if not, there are still many hours left in the night. You’ll transform, Jongup. Don’t worry too much.”

“Did it feel this way for you?” He asked.

“Not quite.” Daehyun answered. “I felt like I was floating. Youngjae was able to cuddle with me the entire time because it was rather clear I would not be changing.” He paused. “But I didn’t want to, I could see how much it hurt Yongguk and Himchan, and they always seemed so wrecked the next day. I was hoping to be like this instead. Be ready for the pain, and for the come down. The first time is the worst.”

A sudden yelp filled the space as pain shot up Jongup’s arm. “I’ll be outside.” Daehyun said quickly, and then he was gone.

He peered through the thick window at Jongup convulsing on the bed, shouts of pain permeating through the glass and sending worry into Daehyun’s heart. It hadn’t been easy to watch this happen to the others either, and like then, he turned away until the screaming stopped.

Once it had quieted, Daehyun turned back, preparing himself for the large wolf that would be left in Jongup’s wake.

What was waiting instead gave him a surly shock– Moon Jongup had transformed not into a wolf or even a wolf pup. No, Moon Jongup had turned into a Shiba Inu puppy, now jumping around and playing with the covers in delight.


	46. (DaeUp) Cuddly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jongup(the uncuddlly) and Daehyun(wants all the cuddles)you don’t like snuggling or a lot of touching but when you’re asleep you’re a cuddler for better or for worse  
> Posted On: May 15th 2016

“Daehyun, let go of me.” It was probably the twentieth time that day Jongup had pulled himself out of Daehyun’s arms with an annoyed glare on his face. Just like every other time, this lead to Daehyun sulking over to Himchan’s side and complaining that his boyfriend wouldn’t pay any attention to him.

“Why doesn’t he want to cuddle with me?” Daehyun whined. “It’s like he doesn’t even like me!”

“Some people don’t express liking other people through touch like you do.” Himchan answered as Daehyun flopped his head on Himchan’s shoulder. “You’re a cuddly person, Daehyun. He isn’t.”

“But he’s my boyfriend!” Daehyun whined. “He should want to cuddle with me! Or at least let me cuddle with him.”

–

Daehyun wandered into Jongup’s room that night like he did every other night, greeted by a sigh and a roll of the eyes. It didn’t take long for Youngjae to announce he’d go stay with Junhong rather than dealing with Daehyun’s snoring, and Jongup didn’t say much when Daehyun climbed in bed with him.

“You have your own bed in your own room, you know.” Jongup told him.

“But I want to sleep next to you.” Daehyun replied.

Jongup just sighed and turned his back to him, and so Daehyun wrapped his arm around Jongup’s middle and closed his eyes.

It took ten minutes before Jongup rolled over, still awake but somewhat apologetic. “Good night.” He mumbled, not objecting when Daehyun snuggled into his chest, but also not really cuddling back.

Like every other night Daehyun spent in Jongup’s bed, when he woke up e found arms tight around him. Jongup was holding him so close he could barely breathe, with one leg over Daehyun’s as well so even his legs couldn’t get away. “You only like me when you’re asleep.” Daehyun grumbled, although he hid his face in Jongup’s shoulder regardless.

“I always like you.” Jongup murmured, still half-asleep.


	47. (DaeLo) Pepero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could I ask you for a fluffy Daelo drabble? Maybe something to do with the pepero game! Thank you!  
> Posted On: February 17th 2016

“Hyung.” Zelo called from the doorway to their room. He threw a box of peppero sticks toward where Daehyun was lying on the bed, then quickly shut the door behind him. They had just finished filming up and official video of them playing the peppero game.

“Come over here.” Daehyun answered, propping himself up from where he had been lying on the bed. This wasn’t unusual for them, to find one crawling over the other or their faces so close they shared breaths.

Normally there wasn’t a peppero stick connecting their lips, but that didn’t seem to make the situation any less familiar. A slight tilt of their heads prepared them to go devouring the stick, and then briefly, each other. Daehyun’s lips were red when Junhong pulled away, already starting to swell because they were so sensitive, and so he could not stop himself from leaning forward to give Daehyun something much more odd, something they hadn’t shared before– a soft, innocent peck.

In all the months they had been doing this  _thing_  they were doing, that had never happened before, and Zelo took a liking to the pink it brought to Daehyun’s cheeks. “Junhong.” Daehyun called softly, and Zelo put another peppero stick between their lips before he could say more.

This time they moved slowly, nibbling off pieces with no rush to meet in the center. Junhong stole the last piece, breaking it off before their lips could meet.

“Rude.” Daehyun had commented, before placing another stick between his lips. Junhong leaned forward to wrap his lips around his end, but Daehyun’s movement was too quick for him. He pulled the peppero out of his mouth and connected their lips before Junhong could realize it was gone.

That kiss was long and slow, rhythmic like the base in a ballad song. This time when they pulled away, it was Junhong that looked to want to speak, and Daehyun who put the peppero between their lips to prevent them.

It wasn’t long later that Zelo went to pull a peppero out of the box only to find it empty. They had played their game quite quickly, both too eager to have their lips together to take it slow. “We’re out.” He said softly, the first words between them in a long time.

As he turned back to Daehyun, warm lips pressed against his cheek. He turned back and their lips met hesitantly, experimenting if it really did feel that good to share those innocent kisses. Those kisses that left the terms of friends-with-benefits and entered the realms of romantic relationships. They both felt it, knew what it meant as their kiss ended, but their lips did not quite part. Their foreheads pressed together, their breaths mixing, Daehyun spoke, “Is this okay with you?” He asked.

“What does it make us?” Zelo countered.

“Whatever we want to be.” Daehyun said. “Or maybe, just whatever we already are.”

“I’m okay with that.” Zelo replied, and then they were kissing again.


	48. (DaeLo) Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello, it's the same anon! Could you also write a Daelo drabble on their height difference? Thank you so much!  
> Posted On: March 15th 2016

Junhong barely noticed the hour growing late, which had been a common occurrence for him recently. Having decided to practice writing his own tracks so that he could one day follow in Yongguk’s footsteps, it became usual for him to refuse to sleep until four or five in the morning, when the sun would begin to rise and his eyelids would grow too heavy.

It was around two in the morning that the door opened and shut, and soft footsteps were followed by a soft weight on his knee. Daehyun must have been up late worrying again. He was a sensitive guy, but he wasn’t always the best at expressing it, so often he would keep his feelings bottled up until they grew overwhelming. Junhong pet his hair briefly, the way he had seen Himchan and Yongguk do in the past to comfort him. He could feel what he had seen then, Daehyun in his rigid position relaxing into a much more fluid state. 

“Come sit on my lap.” Zelo mumbled, reverting back to his usual method of comforting him. Maybe it was a bit odd, but Junhong knew it would help if Daehyun was made to feel small. 

With Daehyun on his lap, Junhong’s work was mostly forgotten. Instead he cradled Daehyun in his arms and hummed a soft tune. He held his hand up and Daehyun pressed his palm flat against it, as if comparing the sizes of their hands. Daehyun’s hand looked so small in comparison, and Junhong observed how he happily shrunk more against his chest at the revelation.

It was not long before Daehyun was near asleep in his lap, and Junhong easily picked him up and carried him to their room. Daehyun whined that he wouldn’t be able to sleep when his back hit the bed, but let out a small sound of glee when he was tossed some of Junhong’s clothes to change into. In Junhong’s pajama pants that were much too long and nearly went sliding off his hips and one of his sweaters which was too baggy and big, Daehyun felt tiny. He was tiny, compared to Junhong.

The sleeves of the sweater covered his hands and about two inches extra flopped around at the ends. The sweater reached down to his mid-thigh as well, and briefly he wondered if he even really needed that pajama pants considering how long it was. And yet, it’s collar went sliding off his small shoulders on either side and dragged a bit down his chest.

When Junhong laid next to him, engulfing Daehyun on all sides with his long arms and legs, Daehyun felt calm. Finally, he was not too big or too much. Instead, he was small and safe in Junhong’s arms, knowing he would be cared for.


	49. (YoungUp) Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I get some Youngup fluff? to make my day extra extra special? anything is fine, please and thank you~  
> Posted On: December 12th 2015

“Jongup, are you awake?” Youngjae had no real hope of Jongup being awake. It was one of the few times where the members had enough time off to get eight hours of sleep, and Jongup had pretty much passed out the moment he landed on the bed.

It was harder back when he had his own room. When the nightmares got bad he would find himself in their leader’s room, curled up in a chair by Yongguk’s side while the older kept writing. Youngjae had always wanted to go to one of the others, but he felt bad because he’d wake up two people, not one, if he went into their rooms. 

Of course sometimes they’d see him the next morning and elect one of them to sleep in his bed the next night, but it was rarely Jongup to volunteer, and it was Jongup who best made the nightmares disappear.

He received a hum in response, but Jongup didn’t say anything so Youngjae figured he was asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Youngjae just drew his knees to his chest and tried not to scream or shake at the dark shadows in the room. It was hard, living like that. Back home he could always crawl into his brother’s bed, but here he felt bad involving the others who might not understand as well.

He yelped at the feeling of a hand on his back, and harsh, terrified pants filled the room as he looked up to see what monster was there. It was just Jongup. Without a word, he picked Youngjae up and brought him to his bed, laying them both down and pulling his arms around him.

“Do you need the lights on?” He whispered. Youngjae shook his head. Jongup pulled the covers over them and hugged Youngjae close to his chest, whispering, “I’ll protect you, it’s okay.”

“Thank you.” Youngjae mumbled. He felt like he owed some explanation, “It’s just that–”

“It’s okay.” Jongup promised. “I used to see the monsters too. Not here, but around people. I understand.” 

Youngjae shook harder for a moment, but then he seemed calm. “Thank you.” He repeated.

One hand rubbed up and down his back and the other pet his hair, gentle and soft in a way that lulled Youngjae back to sleep. His eyes drooped and just like always, Jongup’s scent worked like magic to make all of those scary things go away.

Right before he drifted off again, there was the slightest sensation of lips on his forehead.


	50. (YoungUp) Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I was imitating a fight scene off this anime I watched and accidentally hit you in the face.” -YoungUp  
> Posted On: January 30th 2016

“So then Naruto was like  _bam!”_ Jongup declared, throwing a punch into the air as he did so. “And it was the coolest thing like I thought for sure Sasuke would be  _done for_  but no! He’s like bleeding to all hell but he stands up and–”

“Why’d he punch him instead of something cooler?” Junhong asked. Jongup couldn’t remember how they had gotten on this topic, but for some reason he was describing his favorite scene from Naruto to his best friend.

“I dunno.” Jongup answered. “They both can fight and all, so who knows why they just went with a fist fight? But so Sasuke looks like he’s gonna drop dead but he like grabs him and  _wha-bam_.” Jongup’s frenzied hitting motions reached a target. “Shit, I’m sorry!” He declared before he saw who he hit. 

_Fuck._

_Shit._

_Youngjae._

There were like 40 million reasons why having hit Youngjae was a bad, bad thing. The older student had a lot of friends, many of which seemed to be really protective of him. Jongup remembered when some senior had shoved Youngjae in the hallway, and had been immediately surrounded by the entire basketball team, save Bambam who was making sure Youngjae was alright. Another time a kid accidentally ran into him when he had his lunch tray, and Kim Himchan and Jung Daehyun had forced him to not only buy him a new lunch, but pay to have his clothes cleaned as well. And that was just the beginning of the list. The second reason was Youngjae himself. While his scary friends had immediate reactions, Youngjae’s revenge was slow and horrendous. He was the school’s best prankster, and he got the best of everyone who bugged him.

And third, and worst of all, Jongup had a massive crush on him. He had accepted that as a shy person, Youngjae would probably never notice him, but not being noticed was better than being hated. “A-Are you okay?” Jongup managed.

“What the fuck did you just do?” Daehyun was the first to speak.

Jaebum that spoke next, with words that were muttered such that Jongup couldn’t hear them. “Wait fuck, isn’t that the kid he likes?”

“Chill.” Everyone was surprised to hear Youngjae say that. He continued to cover over the spot on his face where he had gotten hit, but when he looked up he only smiled. “If it was an accident, it was an accident.”

“Are you okay?” Jongup reiterated.

“I’m wounded beyond belief.” Youngjae replied sarcastically. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yeah, really, it’s okay.” Youngjae reiterated. “Wait, no hold on.” He seemed to think for a couple seconds. “Oh no, I’m in so much pain.” He cried suddenly, working up some fake tears. “You’ll have to buy me ice cream to make up for this.” He cried.

“What?” Jongup asked. “Okay.”

“Perfect! It’s a date then!” Youngjae cheered, before leaving. Everyone else was in shock and confusion, except for Junhong who started laughing.


	51. (YoungUp) Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You just moved in next door and you’re convinced your house is haunted so you seek refuge at my house when you get freaked out and eventually rope me into investigating for paranormal activity and the only reason I’m doing any of this is because you’re really freaking cute" AU -youngup  
> Posted On: January 31st 2016

Pounding came from Jongup’s front door and he could guess who it was. Standing there was his new neighbor, some adorable Seoulite named Youngjae who had recently moved out to the suburbs where Jongup lived. “Ghosts again?”

“I think something crawled out of my TV.” Youngjae mumbled. He was trying to pretend like he wasn’t afraid, but Jongup knew he was. Youngjae had moved there about a month ago, and had been over to Jongup’s house nearly every day since because his house was supposedly haunted. “Can I hide here?”

“Sure.” Normally he would say ‘no’ if someone showed up at his door and asked to come in, but he always let Youngjae in. It was because Youngjae was arguably the cutest person Jongup had ever met and if he was freaked out enough he would cuddle up to his side for a couple hours.

Jongup had been watching anime before so he just kept watching, and Youngjae had brought a book over. Jongup was a little disappointed when Youngjae sat in the arm chair rather than cuddling with him on the couch, but after an hour or so, Youngjae seemed to lose interest in his book. He sat next to Jongup and started to watch the show with him, although there was still space between them.

After a couple minutes, Jongup put his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders, and surprisingly Youngjae did not pull away. Rather, he leaned into Jongup’s side and rested his head on Jongup’s shoulder.

It wasn’t until the season was over that Youngjae chose to speak. “I should go back now.” He mumbled. “Will you come with me to make sure it’s safe?”

Jongup chewed his lip, debating if Youngjae was cute enough for it to be worth it. He rather quickly decided that yes, Youngjae was indeed that cute, and any excuse to keep hanging around him was a good one. “Sure.” He said.

They walked over to Youngjae’s house, and he opened the door with extreme amounts of caution. Youngjae tip-toed in like he was afraid something would jump out at him, and Jongup walked behind him with confidence.

Until the door slammed shut behind them. There was the sound of footsteps upstairs and a couple things seemed to fall off the shelves.

Then there was the sound of screaming from the kitchen. “I think your house is haunted.” Jongup said. Youngjae nodded nervously. “You should move.” He said next. A bunch of things when flying off the shelves.

“No!” Something shouted. Youngjae jumped back, hitting Jongup’s chest.

“Can we go back to your place?” Youngjae whimpered.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Jongup agreed. The two yanked open the door and ran out. Once in the safety of Jongup’s house again, they cudded up on the couch once more. “You can stay here until you find somewhere else to live.” Jongup offered.

“Thank you.” Youngjae mumbled, a small smile crossing his face as he looked up at him. Jongup couldn’t help but smile back.


	52. (YoungUp-ish) Textbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Youngup - no, i cannot help you find your textbook if you don’t know what it’s called. “it has a blue cover” doesn’t help  
> Posted On: February 07th 2016

“Hi, um, I’m looking for a textbook.” Jongup really hated shopping for his textbooks, so he had put it off for as long as he could. The worker on the other side of the counter, with a nametag that read ‘Youngjae’, looked like he really did not want to be there and really did not want to help Jongup, so clearly this was unpleasant for the both of them.

“Okay, what is it called?” Youngjae asked.

“I don’t know.” Jongup answered. He hadn’t thought to look at the name of the book on the syllabus, he had just seen the teacher hold it up once in class. “The cover is blue.”

“What?” Youngjae asked.

“It has a blue cover with like a flower or something on it.” Jongup repeated.

“I can’t help you find it if you don’t know what the name is.” Youngjae told him. “There are like forty million books in here with blue covers and flowers on them.”

“I feel like that’s an exaggeration.” Jongup answered. After a pause he continued. “So you can’t help me find it?”

“No.” Youngjae said again.

Jongup sighed, he would have to look up the name and come back. Hopefully while Youngjae was working though, because for all of his discontent, at least he was cute.


	53. (YoungUp) Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "someone left a comment card in the suggestions box that says “the reference librarian is super cute” and now all of the reference librarians are arguing over who it’s for" with the rest of B.A.P as the reference librarians  
> Posted On: February 10th 2016

After the closing for the night, Himchan’s shouting drew all of the other reference librarians to the front desk. “Someone said I was hot!” He was shouting, showing off the note from the suggestion box in his hand.

Daehyun snatched it from him, “No it doesn’t.” He said. “It says ‘The reference librarian is super cute.’ That doesn’t mean you for sure, they’re probably talking about me.”

“Why would it be about you?” Himchan seemed insulted.

“I’m super cute. Have you seen me? I’m adorable.” Daehyun replied. “Youngjae, I’m cuter than him, right?”

“I’m not getting involved in this.” Youngjae said. “It’s probably not about either of you?”

“Who else is there?” Himchan asked.

“They could think Yongguk is cute.” Youngjae answered. “Or me.”

“He’s just trolling.” Himchan told Daehyun. “It’s clearly about one of us. It’s clearly about me.”

“No, it’s definitely about me.” Daehyun insisted. “Who suggested it?”

“It doesn’t say.” Himchan says. “But it’s the only suggestion today. Did anyone see anyone put anything in the box.”

“I did.” Yongguk said. “That short, white-haired kid put it in.” After a moment he said, “Honestly I’m pretty sure he was flirting with me today so it’s probably about me.”

“So everyone thinks it’s about them?” Himchan asked.

“It’s probably not me.” Youngjae said. “As adorable as I am, I don’t think I’ve ever talked to that kid.”

“Okay, then Youngjae will ask him tomorrow which one of the rest of us it was.” Himchan asserted.

–

“Hey.” Youngjae said awkwardly, sitting across the small table from the silver-haired boy he had since learned was named Jongup. “Um, did you leave this in the suggestion box yesterday?” 

Jongup looked up from his book, his face turning beet red. He looked at the note and then nodded.

“Could you maybe tell me who it was for? The others spent like three hours last night yelling about which one of them they thought it was.” Youngjae said. “If you don’t want to say, I’ll just tell them you didn’t write it.”

Jongup stared at him for a really long time with the look of someone who was trying to work up the nerve to speak. “You.”

“It was about me?” Youngjae screeched. He could hear a loud slamming noise and then Yongguk laughing, so he could only guess either Himchan or Daehyun had just thrown something. Jongup nodded. “Oh my god, thank you.” He said.

“D-Do you wanna, um, hang out some time maybe?” Jongup asked nervously.

“Yes.” Youngjae agreed quickly.


	54. (YoungUp) More Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alternatively "you keep watching baby animal videos on youtube without headphones on and i should yell all you but they’re really cute baby animals" YoungUp w/ tired af librarian Youngjae.  
> Posted On: February 11th 2016

Youngjae was used to his work being silent. The library was a quiet place and he quite diligently made it stay that way. Whether it be a whispered conversation amongst friends or someone headphones set just loud enough to be audible to others, he was quick to silence it. 

He had got a reputation for being that way, although rather than detracting people from coming during his hours, it rather raised the number of quiet book-lovers that hid themselves amongst the shelves and in the cozy alcoves meant for reading. The silence was welcome to all of them, and that’s why it was so alarming when that silence was broken.

Someone was watching a video without headphones.

Youngjae was up slowly from his desk at the head of the library. This was happening more and more often and Youngjae had grown so entirely done with the situation that he found himself meandering over to the source of the sound instead of rushing as he normally.

He found a cute young man he knew to be named Jongup glued to the screen of his laptop as he watched kittens and puppies meet for the first time. Youngjae was about to speak but paused, watching the video with the thought that he would just watch for a second more and then reprimand Jongup.

At the end of the video, Jongup started another in which puppies attempted to howl even though they couldn’t yet, and then another where little puppies that had just gotten there sight started exploring for the first time.

In short, Youngjae sat down next to him and watched cute animal videos for over an hour rather than telling him to use headphones.


	55. (YoungLo) Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Youngjae is practicing his singing and Zelo just slipped a paper under his door requesting a song  
> Posted On: December 05th 2015

Youngjae didn’t like practicing for auditions in his dorm room, but sometimes he had no choice. With an audition for a musical at the local theater in three days and all of the practice rooms in the music buildings booked through finals, he could only pray that everyone on his floor would be at class at two in the afternoon so they wouldn’t have to listen to him running through basically every song he knew.

Another problem was that this local theater had a bad habit of not announcing what song people should use for the audition until 24 hours before. So in his clueless sate, all Youngjae could do was try to improve his singing ability and practice any song he thought was challenging. Hopefully in that manner he’d be prepared.

The hall had seemed pretty empty when he had checked before he had started practicing, but once he got into it he forgot to listen for anyone moving about.

At the finish of the fourth song, he heard a paper slip under his door and turned away from his desk to see if someone was requesting he stop. Youngjae was fully expecting an angry note demanding he ‘pipe the fuck down”, but that’s not what he found. Instead it read:

“Dear pretty-voiced neighbor,

Do you take requests? If so, please sing ‘Hello’ by Adele! ^O^ 

Thank you!

The freshman in room 306″

Youngjae’s face turned a little red and he opened the door to see if this (probably tiny, scrawny) freshman was nearby, but there was no one. He quickly attached a note to his door saying “If you want me to shut up, just say so” in case anyone else came by, and then left his door ajar as he sang the requested song.

Just like the note, he was not expecting to find a very tall, very handsome boy standing in his doorway when he turned around again. The boy froze when Youngjae saw him, and then went bolting away back to his room.

“I hope you liked the song!” Youngjae called out, assuming he was just shy.

“You’re voice is really pretty.” The other called back. His voice cracked at the end.


	56. (YoungLo) Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (let's make this a little angsty /evil smirk/) YoungLo “i’m a nurse and oh my god what happened why are you here i can’t lose you a second time” au with Youngjae as the nurse  
> Posted On: January 25th 2016

Youngjae had pretty much given up on love after he broke up with his last boyfriend. Everything between them had seemed so perfect, and he didn’t know how, but it just one day fell apart. One day he came home from his job and they got into a fight. Youngjae couldn’t even remember what started it off, but next thing he knew his boyfriend Junhong was shouting that it was over. Then he was gone. He moved out of their shared apartment while Youngjae was at work.

Being someone that was awful at dealing with their emotions, Youngjae elected to just  _not_  deal with them. There was a quick and easy solution after all: if he threw himself into his work then he didn’t need to think about how awful he felt.

But it was hard. It was like there was a hole in Youngjae’s chest, and he was noticeably fragile where he’d normally be cold and distant.

He liked working the ER at night because sleeping in the bed he once shared with Junhong was hard. Being home was hard. Junhong never came to the hospital where Youngjae worked, so being there was so much more easy, working until he passed out.

It was two weeks after their break up that an ambulance came in carrying a familiar face. Youngjae saw Junhong’s best friend Jongup, and their mutual friend Daehyun before he saw Junhong laying on the stretcher.

“No.” He mumbled in dismay, tears boiling up in his eyes as he joined the other staff rushing over.

“Car accident.” One of the EMTs reported. “He was in the middle of the road and someone hit him.”

“Yoo.” He heard one of the doctors call. “I think you should sit this one out.”

“I can’t lose him, I can’t.” Youngjae answered without a thought.

“Go sit with his friends.” He told him. “We’ll save him, but you’re not going to be any help right now.”

Youngjae reluctantly nodded and went to collapse in Daehyun’s arms and sob. Eventually the doctor came to tell them that Junhong was out of surgery and would wake up in a couple hours, and Youngjae used his position as a nurse to get permission to stay by Junhong’s side until then.

When Junhong woke up, he seemed confused by Youngjae’s presence. “Why are you crying?” He asked after a long time.

“You could have died.” Youngjae replied, and then he was sobbing again like the thought hurt him that much.

“I thought you wouldn’t care if I did.” Junhong admitted.

“What?” Youngjae demanded.

“It always seemed like you didn’t care about me. You’re so cold, I just thought…” Youngjae remembered what their fight had been about.

“I love you, you idiot!” Youngjae’s voice raised. “Of course I care about you! Of course I’m upset! I’m sorry I sucked at showing it, but that doesn’t change how I felt– how I still feel!”

“You still love me?” Junhong asked.

“Of course.”

“I still love you too.”


	57. (YoungLo) Tickle Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Younglo "trying to tickle one another to death and falling onto the floor in a mess, where they end up cuddling and falling asleep"  
> Posted On: January 29th 2016

Youngjae could not stop laughing, thrashing around on the couch as he tried to escape Junhong’s tickling hands. Maybe he should have seen this coming, they had been play fighting after Youngjae had started to annoy Junhong, because he was oh so cute when he was frustrated, and that almost always ended in a situation like this. Normally it was a pillow fight, but either due to the lack of pillows or the sudden, sort of romantic proximity between the two, this time it had ended in tickling instead.

So that left Youngjae breathless, face red, eyes watering, laughing so hard he was in pain, and Junhong above him with a proud, evil glare. 

But Youngjae had a secret weapon of course, geniuses like him always did. He waited until Junhong’s face was close enough to his, and then mustered all of the self control he had to close his mouth, tilt his chin, and kiss Junhong’s nose.

Zelo stopped, eyes wide and confused and cheeks blushed bright red, completely unsuspecting Youngjae to use that shock to flip him over and tickle him instead.

The continued on like that for a couple minutes before Zelo, tears in his eyes, whimpered out Youngjae’s name. Being a particular softy for the baby of the group, Youngjae stopped, only for Zelo to quickly roll them over to take control. Youngjae attempted to continue their rolling so he’d still be the tickler, but the struggle between the two knocked them on the floor.

The landed such that Youngjae was on the ground with Zelo on top of him, who quickly propped himself up as to not squish the much smaller Youngjae. “Are you okay?” Junhong asked.

“I hit my head.” Youngjae whined. “And my arm too.” He pouted up at Junhong, who gave in quickly.

“Hey, I’m the youngest, I’m supposed to be the cute one.” Junhong whined back, bopping Youngjae’s nose. He grabbed Youngjae by the wrist and kissed over the spot he was rubbing at, and then again on the top of his head. “Better?” He asked.

Youngjae kissed his nose again, pleased by the pink of Junhong’s cheeks. “Better.”

“We should get up.” Junhong said. “But I don’t want to.” He let himself flop down on top of Youngjae, who whined that he was too big until Junhong rolled them over. “Do you wanna just lay here for a bit?” He asked.

“We’re on the ground.” Youngjae replied.

“So?” Junhong asked. “I’m comfy, and I don’t really wanna move.”

Youngjae settled down with his arms around Junhong’s middle and his head on his chest. “Same.”

–

“Hey why are they asleep on the floor?” Daehyun went over to nudge the two with his shoe.

“Don’t.” Yongguk instructed softly, as to not awaken the sleeping couple. “Let them sleep for a bit.”

“Can we go nap too then?” Daehyun asked. Yongguk agreed, and so the two fell asleep cuddled on the couch next to Junhong and Youngjae cuddling on the floor.


	58. (JongLo) Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jonglo "i’m too short to reach the top shelf and too stubborn to get a stool. you watched me take a running leap for it before you offered to grab the book for me"  
> Posted On: February 06th 2016

“Shit.” Jongup grumbled, looking around. The book he needed for his class was on one of the top shelves in the library and he could not reach it no matter how hard he tried. There were a couple people around, most noticeably a very tall kid that he had talked to all of once before class, but Jongup had some small amount of pride. Besides, he was really cute, and Jongup wasn’t about to let his shortness blow his chances with a cute guy.

He wasn’t that short, 5′6″ wasn’t really that bad at all! He was still taller than a good portion of girls and his last boyfriend had been barely and inch taller than him. It wasn’t his fault they had designed this library for  _giants_  instead of  _normal-sized people_.

He stood on his toes, then on the bottom shelf of the bookshelf, and then on his toes on the bottom shelf of the bookshelf, but in all three trials he was unable to reach the book. He left to wander around looking for a stool for a bit, but couldn’t find one. So he returned to glaring at the book sitting on the top shelf, just out of reach.

Next, Jongup tried jumping. Surely, he was just a little bit too short and a jump would do?

When that failed, running jumps became the only option, and he heard snickering behind him after his first attempt. “Hey, need some help?” Jongup’s face burned at his classmate, Junhong’s, voice. The giant student reached over his head and got the book with ease.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, steadily looking at the ground.

“Are you doing your paper for thermodynamics?” Junhong asked, staring at the book title. 

“Yeah.” Jongup said. “I figured I should get it done before midterms start.”

“Wanna work together?” Junhong asked. “He said we’re allowed to do it in groups and honestly I don’t know that I can write ten pages about this.”

“Sure.” Maybe it wasn’t a complete disaster? In the very least, now he wouldn’t have to write a whole ten page paper by himself.


	59. (JongLo) Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "whenever we touch im so nervous and i cant keep my magic in check and i slip up so whenever ur hand brushes mine for a brief moment you see spirits/ghosts or light bulb bursts or door slams open and i’m so sorry cause now you think i’m haunted or something" jonglo pls

Yongguk had always warned him to keep his magic a secret. Ever since Junhong had started to control his powers and Yongguk became his mentor, he was told to keep it a secret. The non-magical people could not know, for they would react with fear and hatred like they did to every other group of people that was even marginally different from them. 

So he hid it, he learned control. Passed his younger years, Junhong was now rather superb at the art of hiding his powers, with no accidental magic coming through when it shouldn’t.

Except around the cute kid in his dance team, Jongup. Junhong couldn’t help it, his senses when so haywire when he was around, to caught up in staring at that sweet smile of his. The nature of the magic made it worse too. Whenever he was in the same room as Jongup the lights would start flickering and any screens would go haywire. He was a technophile, most of his magic related to technology.

Jongup seemed wary upon the observation that wherever Junhong was there were flickering lights and nothing electronic worked. He kept his distance clearly, shying away from Junhong at a more steady rate than the others. 

But they still practiced together, and when Junhong was dancing the magic seemed to lessen up a bit. Perhaps he was redirecting it inward, he couldn’t tell.

The coach wanted them to do a dance together for the next show they would be putting on at their university. Zelo was struggling quite a bit with one of the moves, for once, because he was so focused on how smooth Jongup’s movements were that he could not focus on his own.

“Here.” Jongup mumbled, walking toward him. Zelo stiffened and prayed he could control the magic. “Just adjust your chest so that its squared with the rest of your body.” He reached up to push Zelo’s shoulders the right way and Zelo flinched.

The lights above them shattered, spilling glass over the dance floor, the moment they came in contact. Without thinking, Zelo shot his hand up to create a field over them, stopping the shards from hitting them. “S-Sorry.” He mumbled as Jongup stared at the floating shards in shock. Zelo put them neatly in the corner, waving the rest of the shards over with a sweep of his hand. “It’s hard to control it when you’re around.” He mumbled.

“Wait, dude, are you magic?” Jongup asked. “Magic, not haunted?”

“Yeah.” Zelo said nervously.

“That’s the coolest thing ever. Can you fix the lights?” Zelo did so in response to the hypothetical question. “Can you turn me into a dragon? Can you get my roommates to stop eating all my food? Can you make me fly? Can you make pokemon real?” Jongup asked excitedly.

And maybe Junhong was a little less nervous with Jongup being so excited. 


	60. (JongLo) Beanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A wearing a beanie and Person B pulling it over Person A’s eyes and giving them a big slobbery kiss. JongLo please!!!

Jongup, for some reason or another, did not wear beanies very often. Junhong would like to believe that the universe was punishing him for something and that’s why he was not graced with the sight more often. It really wasn’t fair, not with how cute Jongup looked in them.

It also wasn’t really fair when Jongup wore them though, because he looked so cute that Junhong felt personally attacked. This was one of those moments in which he felt that way, with Jongup dancing around the kitchen as he made himself breakfast. That in itself was adorable enough, but Jongup had just come in from the cold not so long ago and still had a beanie pulled over his hair.

Junhong snuck up behind him, a warm smile on his face as he grabbed Jongup by the ends of his beanie. He pulled it down quickly over his eyes and twisted his long body around Jongup’s short one.

With a mischievous giggle, Junhong connected their lips. With the way he was bent around Jongup, it was hard for them to really kiss well, resulting in a bit of a mess between them as their lips moved together. Junhong let out a happy hum as Jongup kissed back and rocked them slightly.

When he pulled away, their were shiny with spit. Jongup pushed the beanie back so he could see and stared at him with a little shock and surprise, because as much as the pair had kissed before, Jongup hadn’t expected the kiss.

“You look really cute in a beanie.” Junhong explained, his face flushed a soft pink. Jongup nodded and leaned to connect their lips again.


	61. (JongLo) Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the spooky halloween requests: after jonglo go trick or treating (you never get too old for that), they're relaxing and eating candy and stealing candy from each other's hands and sometimes stealing candy from each other's lips (because i'm fluff loving trash)  
> Posted On: October 31st 2015

Jongup and Zelo had come home with the largest stash of candy they had ever gotten in their lives. They had spent a whole week planning the best candy route in order to maximize the amount of candy they’d get per minute. Having done rather well for themselves, they were then able to fall happily onto the couch in their apartment, all cuddled together and content. Junhong was dressed as Batman. Jongup had gone as Superman so they’d go together.

With their costumes half ripped off so they could be comfortable, the two set on eating as much candy as they could before they could regret it. Junhong was laying under Jongup’s arm, slouched with most of his body turned to lay on the couch. Jongup was leaning back on the armrest, one leg propped up on the couch, very close to the back, while the other stayed on the floor.

“Hey, pass me that kit-kat.” Jongup requested, motioning to a candy resting on Junhong’s stomach.

“No way, it’s mine.” Zelo answered. “Get your own.” Smugly he unwrapped the candy and broke off the first piece, sticking it half in his mouth. before he could bite and get the other half in, Jongup swooped down and stole the other piece in a kiss. “Rude.” Zelo giggled as he chewed.

A couple seconds later Jongup found a pack of mini Twizzlers, and said. “I can make it up to you, here.” He stuck half the candy in his mouth, letting Zelo bite off the other half in a kiss. But as he was pulling away he felt the lollipop he was holding in his hand slip from his fingers, and Jongup smiled in victory as he unwrapped his tasty prize and popped the candied end in his mouth.

“Come on.” Junhong whined. “That’s my favorite flavor.” Jongup tapped his cheek and Junhong indulged him by kissing him there. A second later he had his lollipop back, popping it in his mouth without a care.

“To Halloween!” Jongup cheered with a lollipop he fished out of his candy bag a couple seconds later.

“To all the cavities we’re gonna get!” Junhong cheered back.


	62. (JongLo) Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt and date lost to the winds of time

“Zelo.” Jongup kicked the other’s shoe lightly just to try to jostle him, but to no avail. They had stayed up late dancing together, but about an hour ago Junhong had claimed he wanted to take a break, and then fallen asleep on the practice room floor despite the blaring music. “Come on, the van is here. The driver will be upset if I woke him up at this hour just to make him wait.”

Junhong showed no signs of moving so Jongup debated what to do for a couple seconds before calling the driver in for help. While he waited, he carefully pulled on Zelo’s coat for him, like dressing a giant doll. When the driver came in, he asked him to help him get it so Junhong was on his back, Jongup carrying him piggy back style.

As they were walking out to the van, right before they went out into the cold night air, Junhong started shifting around, holding onto Jongup of his own volitional and nuzzling softly into the older’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Z.” Jongup said softly. “You can sleep, hyung will get you home.”

It may have so happened that Jongup was so tired when they got back to the dorm that he dropped them on the couch and fell asleep spooning there, winter coats and all.


	63. (DaeJaeLo) Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJaeLo in a three way relationship having a snowball fight.  
> Posted On: December 27th 2015

Daehyun stood between his boyfriends as they strolled through the park together. They all knew how a trip through the park on a snowy day would turn out, and had set themselves up in heavy coats and gloves as a result.

They paused suddenly with a look shared between Junhong and Daehyun, and Junhong slid passed him to sweetly fix Youngjae’s hat as if nothing was about to happen. Of course, Youngjae was suspicious of why Daehyun went missing, but still shouted in surprise when snow was dumped on his head by his other boyfriend.

He turned and quickly balled up some snow to the throw at the cackling Daehyun, hitting him square in the chest. But he had made the mistake of turning his back to Junhong, who dumped snow on him as well.

“Get Zelo!” Daehyun shouted suddenly, and the both went running at the youngest, who went running away while hollering in delighted fear.

They tackled him. Quickly snow from around them was shoved all over Junhong, who wrapped his arms around the both of their waists and when rolling about in the snow. They rolled for a bit before Daehyun’s hat came off and Youngjae shouted for Junhong to stop.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Daehyunnie lost his hat.” Youngjae said.

“Our baby Daehyunnie lost his hat?” Junhong repeated, and a smug smile crossed over he and Youngjae’s face.

“His hat!” Youngjae agreed, while Daehyun just covered his red face and sighed. “We can’t have our baby Daehyunnie get sick!” He shouted in dismay as he trudged over to grab the snow covered hat.

“We can’t have that at all!” Junhong agreed. He stole a sly look over at Daehyun who was still hiding his face in embarrassment, and then dumped a handful of snow in the hat. The two giggled and snuck over to Daehyun, putting the snow filled hat on his head and laughing in delight when he shrieked.

Daehyun grabbed handfuls of snow and started chucking it at them, at which point they started throwing it back at him and at each other was well, laughing until they were all freezing and exhausted before agreeing to head back to their apartment and cuddle together with some hot chocolate.


	64. (DaeJaeLo) Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: everyone is born with a very unique tattoo on their ankle, nobody else in the world has that tattoo. younglo in a loving relationship thinking the other has nobody else's tattoo but theirs until zelo sees a mark on jae's shoulder. jae panics but then zelo shows the same tattoo on his calf and they know whose it is. they go talk to daehyun but when he (nervously) shows them he has their tattoos too they're like wtf why weren't we all dating before???  
> Posted On: May 15th 2016

Youngjae had always been careful not to show Junhong his back. They had discovered that they had each other’s tattoos nearly three years ago, and had been together ever since. See, everyone was born with a tattoo unique to them on their ankle, and around puberty another would appear that matched the tattoo on their soulmate’s ankle. Youngjae had Junhong’s tattoo on his wrist, and Junhong had Youngjae’s on his side.

But Youngjae had second tattoo, on on the back of his right shoulder. On the thought that Junhong wouldn’t want to share him, Youngjae had kept this second tattoo a secret from him.

Until one day, Junhong walked in while he was changing and saw it before Youngjae could turn. “You have a second tattoo.” Junhong mumbled.

“I can explain!” Youngjae said quickly. “This doesn’t mean–” Junhong shushed him and rolled up his pant leg to show that same tattoo on his calf. “You have it too.”

“You know whose it is, right?” Junhong asked. “Should we, I don’t know– It doesn’t seem fair, if its the three of us and it’s only us for him, if we just exclude him then he’d be alone so…”

“There’s no reason we couldn’t try to make this work between three people…” Youngjae agreed. With a nod from Junhong, he called out. “Daehyun come in here!”

It didn’t take long for their bandmate to come into the room, looking a bit awkward in the tension of the room. “Daehyun, would you happen to have Junhong or I’s tattoos?” Youngjae asked.

Daehyun gulped. “Well, um, I– Don’t be mad, okay? I don’t– I don’t want to cause you two any problems.” He mumbled. Nonetheless he turned and pulled his shirt off, revealing their two tattoos next to each other on his lower back.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Junhong asked.

“You seemed happy.” Daehyun mumbled. His eyes widened when Youngjae turned to show him his, and Junhong then rolled up his pants to reveal it as well.

“We could be happy as three too.” Junhong said. “If you’re up for it, it’s what feels right.”

“I’d like that.” Daehyun smiled. “A lot. I’d like it a lot.”


	65. (BangHim-DaeJae-JongLo) Costume Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim and DaeJae competing for the best couple costume, BangHim as Tigger and Pooh, DaeJae as Prince Charming and Snow White  
> Posted On: October 31st 2015

“Nice costumes, but we’re going to win.” Himchan’s voice rang out over the loud music at the large Halloween party they were at. There was a couples Halloween costume contest later and both Himchan and Yongguk, and Youngjae and Daehyun had entered. Himchan and Yongguk were dressed as Pooh and Tigger, respectively, and Daehyun and Youngjae were dressed as Prince Charming and Snow White, respectively.

“No you’re not. ‘Jae and I will win easy.” Daehyun said proudly.

“We’re not going on stage.” Youngjae answered. “I’m not going on stage dressed as a girl. I’ve already done that once I’m not doing it again.”

“But babe you look so cute.” Daehyun whined. “Yongguk, isn’t Youngjae the cutest?”

“I’m not getting involved in your squabbles, Jung.” Yongguk answered. “Listen, no fighting or gloating no matter who wins the contest, alright? I’m really happy because I got to dress up as Tigger and I don’t need you all ruining it.”

“Why do I like you?” Himchan whined.

“You love me.” Yongguk replied.

“So much.” Himchan answered with a hung head. “Whatever, you two don’t stand a chance!”

“You’re going down!” Daehyun sneered back.

The time for the contest came and they all modeled their costumes off on stage one by one. The two couples were too busy sneering at each other, hiding their face in embarrassment, or ignoring everyone, to notice the other couples. At the end of the contest they were all called to stage and the contest director announced the winners. “In third place, we have our Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.” The two girls waved and took their small trophy. “Tied for second place we have Prince Charming and Snow White and Tigger and Pooh!” All four celebrated, although Himchan and Daehyun both tried to figure out who had beat them with a lot of confusion. “And in first place, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu!”

Out stepped Jongup in a pikachu onsie, Zelo by his side dressed as Ash Ketchum. The two grabbed the giant bag of candy they had won with delight and ran off stage.


	66. (BangHim-DaeJae-JongLo) Trick-or-Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daejae and banghim go out with the kids (jonglo) on a trick-or-treating battle on who can get the most candy before midnight.  
> Posted On: October 31st 2015

Daehyun and Jongup were already waiting for the door when everyone was getting ready. Jongup had dressed up as a zombie, and when Zelo came out it was clear they had coordinated since he was a zombie too. Daehyun was dressed in a black sweatshirt and black jeans, the hoodie over his head had large bunny ears coming out the top. Over his face was a white mask with a little pink heart, and around his neck hung another white mask with wavy lines and a zipper.

Youngjae took a while to join them because he was drawing the triangles on the top and bottom of his eyes. A yellow mask with a black clown nose was pulled over his lips and his own ears came out of a head band. “I can’t believe you went as your matoki.” Himchan commented when he came out from changing, dressed up as Prince Charming. Yongguk came out a little later, but he wasn’t dressed up. “Why aren’t you wearing a costume?” Himchan asked.

Yongguk shrugged. “I am wearing a costume.” He said. He pointed at his T-Shirt, which read ‘costume’. Everyone sighed in annoyance.

“So,” Suddenly Zelo drew their attention. “How about we make Halloween a little more interesting this year.”

Before anyone could respond, Jongup continued. “We propose a contest. Let’s form teams of two. Whoever gets the most candy by midnight wins. The losing team has to give the winning team all their candy and do the chores for a month.”

“The team in second place has to shower last for the next month.” Zelo continued. “And everyone has to pay the winning team $10.”

“Absolutely not.” Youngjae said.

“What are you scared?” Jongup was the first to react, but Zelo stopped his teasing, whispering he could convince Youngjae. He went over and whispered in Youngjae’s eat for a couple seconds, oblivious to Daehyun’s glaring when Youngjae immediately agreed.

“We’re going to beat you!”  Daehyun insisted very loudly, pulling Youngjae lose to him.

“Clearly Yongguk and I are going to win.” Himchan replied.

“Then let the contest begin!” Zelo cheered. Everyone went running out of the house.

Jongup and Zelo went through their super secret method – they had mapped out the entire neighborhood every Halloween for the past three years and knew all the best houses to get candy at. Youngjae and Daehyun just tried to go as quickly as possible, occasionally using aegyo to get extra candy out of someone. Yongguk and Himchan, went from house to house too, but eventually Himchan snuck off and bought candy from a store.

At midnight they all gathered again to show off how much candy they had. Jongup and Zelo had two pillow cases full. Youngjae and Daehyun each had a full bag. Himchan and Yongguk had a lot, but Yongguk spoke up before they could be announced for second. “Himchan went and bought candy, we’re disqualified.”

“Yongguk!” Himchan shouted.

“Cheating is bad.” Yongguk answered. Jongup and Zelo were declared the winners, and Daehyun and Youngjae were more than happy in second place since they got to keep their candy.


	67. (BangHim-DaeJae) Families going to see Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you make a drabble of Bang family (Yongguk, Himchan and Zelo) and Jung Family (Daehyun,Youngjae and Jongup) take the kids to see santa. Happy Holiday to you ^^  
> Posted On: December 25th 2015

“Up-Up!” Little Junhong screamed upon seeing his friend from across the mall. Before either Himchan or Yongguk could grab his hand, the little boy was off running on his toddling feet. He was only two, and Jongup was only three, now running as well as his parents chased after him.

They met in the middle, with the four parents out of breath and the two toddlers rolling on the ground in a hug. “We gonna meet Santa!!” Jongup shouted excitedly.

“Yeah!!” Junhong agreed. “Presents!” He shouted.

“Not until Christmas.” Yongguk told him. “We’re just gonna tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”

“Presents!” Junhong shouted.

“No presents until Christmas.” Yongguk repeated.

“No!” Junhong insisted. “Want presents!!” He loudly demanded.

“You want presents for Christmas?” Daehyun crouched down to ask the other’s son, ruffling the frustrated boy’s hair.

“Yeah!” Junhong agreed happily, setting the adults off in a fit of laughter. “Uppie?” He looked to his friend.

“I wanna toys!!” Jongup answered.

“Let’s go tell Santa that, huh?” Youngjae cooed at his son. “Hold Junhonggie’s hand and we’ll go.”

“Come on, Junhonggie, hold Jonguppie’s hand so you don’t get lost.” Himchan told his son as well. The two little boys linked hands, with Junhong holding onto Himchan’s as well as the started to wander through the busy crowds.

“Youngjae, you have to hold my hand so I don’t get lost too.” Daehyun joked, causing the others to snort. Their hands swung between them as they got in line for the mall Santa, and Yongguk hugged Himchan from behind as they waited in line. 

With their parents comfortable and cuddly, Junhong and Jongup amused themselves by jumping around and singing Christmas carols as the line slowly crawled on.

The two boys went together to sit on Santa’s lap while their parents took pictures. They laughed as little Junhong decided to stand on Santa’s leg so he could pull at the beard while Jongup got so shy he couldn’t speak. “Have you two been good this year?” Santa asked.

“Yeah!” Junhong cheered for the both of them.

“Well, then what do you want for Christmas?” Santa asked.

“Presents!” Junhong shouted, causing Santa and the parents to laugh. 

“And what about you?” Santa asked Jongup, who stared at him with a gaping mouth and then looked at Junhong for help.

“Toys!” Junhong shouted, pointing at his friend, setting everyone off in a fit of laughter again, though Jongup looked relieved.


	68. OT6 Youngjae's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: with the upcoming debut looming over them, having to spend most of the days w dance practice and preparing for their debut showcase etc, jae forgots about his birthday. on his birthday itself, he felt the members are not acting like usual but didn't thought much about it/was too tired to care. turns out, the members are planning a surprise party for him at the dance studio (during their supposedly dance practice!)  
> Posted On: January 26th 2016

The days were long and tiresome, but Youngjae had never felt this kind of energy before. Their debut was three days away, as a new boy band named B.A.P. But there was no glamour for them at the moment, no, there was only dance practice.

With preoccupied thoughts on their debut, Youngjae’s birthday completely slipped his mind. It wasn’t like he didn’t care, after all he was turning 18, and while he had technically been that old for the entire year, it being his actual birthday and actually reaching that age should have meant something. The last birthday had been Junhong’s back when things were calm and they were able to throw a small party in their dorm without worrying about practice the next day. Now with the debut, Youngjae had basically forgotten.

He had had to run off for about a half hour to get his roots bleached, after the other members had all taken their turn before him. He wondered if this much bleaching would mess up their scalps, but figured after promotions were done they’d dye their hair to normal colors and not have to worry about it.

He ran back to the practice room so he could jump back into practicing with the others, but found it was silent when he stood outside the door. “Did they all decide to go home and rest?” He wondered allowed. “They could have waited for me.” With a sigh, he walked into the dark practice room with the intention of grabbing his bag so he could go home as well.

They had been weird around him all day, so maybe he had done something to upset them and make them leave him like this. Himchan didn’t seem up for talking with him, Jongup would walk away whenever he approached, and Yongguk and Zelo were attached at the hip, only whispering to each other when Youngjae tried to talk to them. But weirdest was Daehyun, who would get this look of panic whenever he saw Youngjae and run away to hide behind Jongup or Himchan. To Youngjae that could only mean that they were trying to keep a secret, because Daehyun sucked at keeping secrets so he normally ran away when he had one.

The lights in the room flickered on and Youngjae was surprised to find the other five members jumping out at him. “Surprise!” They all shouted, laughing when Youngjae screamed. “Happy birthday!”

“It’s not my birthday.” Youngjae answered, staring at the cake in their hands.

“Yes it is.” Himchan answered. “It’s the 24th.”

“It’s not the 24th yet, it’s…” Youngjae checked the date on the phone. “Shit! It’s my birthday!”

“Leave it to you to forget your own birthday.” Jongup teased, meanwhile Daehyun and Junhong somewhat violently grabbed him and smashed his cake into his face, laughing their asses off as they did so.

“Happy birthday!” Everyone cheered again.


	69. Jongup Adopts A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jongup accidentally adopts a kitty cat and tries to convince the others to let him keep the cat.  
> Posted On: February 05th 2016

Jongup’s outward expression was calm as he stared down at the little kitten in his arms. Maybe that’s why she had liked him so much, but on the inside he was feeling just a little panicked. He had found her in an alley way, alone and mewing for help. He waited for a little while, hidden, to see if the mother cat would come, but she never did.

When he went to pick up the cat he figured out the poor little kitten had been abandoned. It was small and weak and he had taken it to a vet immediately only to sit there for several hours. That, Jongup didn’t mind so much. The vet said with care and time the little kitten would grow strong again, so it would all be fine. The problem was, apparently picking the cat off the street made it his cat, and Jongup had no clue how the other members would feel about having a kitten in their dorm.

The little kitten mewed from his sweatshirt not long after he entered the dorm room, drawing the attention of Junhong, who had greeted him. Apparently he had been waiting for Jongup to get back since no one else wanted to play video games with him. “Did you just mew?” Junhong asked.

“No, um,” Jongup nervously revealed the little kitten, which shrunk away from Junhong’s large form. “I have a cat in my pocket.”

Those words drew the attention of Daehyun, loud voiced and excited. “Oh my god! That’s the cutest thing!” He near shouted, scaring the little kitten and Jongup, who did not want to be told to get rid of it.

“What’s going on?” Himchan poked his head into the room, the other two members joining as well.

“Um, Daehyun scared my cat?” Jongup answered hesitantly.

“Jongup.” Yongguk waved him forward, his voice serious enough that Jongup knew he would be scolded. “Why do you have a cat?” He asked when Jongup came over. “You know we’re not supposed to have pets in here.”

“I found it in an alley.” Jongup saw the brief concern in Yongguk’s eyes and knew he would win with enough digging. Already both Himchan and Daehyun had squeaked in dismay. “It’s mom abandoned it because it’s sick. I took it to a vet and he said it just needs antibiotics and someone to take care of it. But if it gets put in a shelter they’ll probably kill it because it’s so weak right now, and if it goes back to the alley it will die from malnutrition. Please can I keep it? Look at it! You don’t wanna kill it, right?”

Yongguk gulped. “Guys we’re adopting a cat.”


	70. Baby Jongup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 30 months Jongup lost in a mall and a handsome worker, Daehyun found him crying for his mommy. Baby!Jongup is like the cutest thing ever!  
> Posted On: February 09th 2016

Little Jongup, nearing 3 years old, was a fairly adventurous boy. Like most children he was curious and loved to run, play, and see things he had never seen before, but he was shy enough to always do so with in the watching eyes of his mother.

Christmas was nearing and his mom had to run out for some gifts she had forgotten, with such rush that she did not have time to find him a babysitter and rather brought him along to the mall. It being his first time there, Jongup was noticeably excited by the hullabaloo that was the frenzied mall shoppers, but at first he stuck close to his mom.

That is, until he saw a toy store with a bunch of pokemon plushies in the window. His mother was rifling through shirts in the store across the hall, but Jongup had spotted the store through the window and became enticed. With little thought in his two year old brain, Jongup went running out the store his mom was in and into the other to stare at the plushies and the great deal of other amazing gifts. He played for many minutes before a young man walked up to him with a small smile. “What have you got there?” He asked, and Jongup was too young to understand the worker was there because he was not allowed to be playing with the merchandise.

“Truck.” Jongup answered, happily showing off the toy car in his hand.

“That is a very nice truck.” The young man said. “Why don’t we go find you mom and see if she’ll buy it for you? Where’s your mom?”

“Mom!” Jongup exclaimed, as if to assert he understood. He began looking around, but his mother was no where in sight. “Mom!” He cried out. When no answer came tears boiled up in poor little Jongup’s eyes and the store worker was left with a wailing toddler.

“Daehyun,” His manager said softly, “Go take this kid to the security desk, okay? Have them call for his mom.”

“Yes sir.” Daehyun answered before kneeling down by the little boy. “Don’t worry, we’ll go find her together.” He promised. “Can you tell me what your name is?”

“Jongup.” The little boy answered.

“Do you know your family name, Jongup?” Daehyun asked.

“Moon!” The boy replied

“Alright, Jongup, let’s go find your mom.” Daehyun took the little boy by the hand and walked him to the security desk in the corner of the mall, having them call out for a Ms. Moon to come by. When she did, she thanked Daehyun profusely, clearly having been brought into dismay the moment she realized Jongup was missing.


End file.
